All the Rage
by spyder-m
Summary: NaruHina oneshot/drabble series based on random articles of clothing. Ratings will vary. #24. Aleatory - For Naruto, the stakes had never been higher.
1. Subtlety

A/N: This is just something I decided to start on a whim. For reasons known only to myself, I thought it would be cool to start a NaruHina drabble/oneshot series based on different articles of clothing. Yeah, don't ask me why, it just came to me and I went with it. It was most likely because a number of the NaruHina oneshot ideas I've come up with lately have somehow involved clothes and I figured it would make sense to group them in the one fic under one theme... I guess.

Anyway, the first one is a drabble called _Subtlety _and is based on scarves. So yeah, hope you like it!

Summary: Scarves are good for keeping the neck warm. But more importantly, covered

**Disclaimer**:

Kishimoto = the owner of Naruto.

I ≠ Kishimoto.

Therefore: I ≠ the owner of Naruto.

* * *

#1. Subtlety

Sakura knew that Naruto wasn't referred to as Konoha's most unpredictable ninja for no reason, but today he had certainly raised the bar.

As if the clearly sweltering, obnoxiously bright, orange jacket her team mate wore on a regular basis wasn't distracting enough in the heat, there was now an equally vivid, orange and thick piece of fabric shrouded around his neck.

Seriously, what was he thinking? A scarf? On a hot summer day? While training?

He clearly wasn't wearing it because he was cold, it was scorching today! He must've been hiding something; and Sakura was pretty sure she knew what.

"You know, Naruto," she called, smirking "You'll have to be a bit less obvious if you want to hide the hickies Hinata gave you!"

In the silence that followed, several yards away you could hear the sound of a mortified Hyuuga heiress fainting.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you reckon? Worth continuing? I'll try to update this ASAP, if so. But until then, please R&R! :D

Rating is K+ for the moment, but will probably go up in future.


	2. Hindrance

A/N: Thankyou to everyone for your reviews and encouragement, and sorry to any of you who received alerts for this story and thought I had updated only to find out I hadn't. The first time I updated was just me revising the first drabble and the second was by accident. So sorry for any confusion there.

Anyway, here's the second drabble. It's called _Hindrance_, and is based on gloves. I realise it isn't incredibly suggestive, but I've put the rating up to M just to be safe just to be on the safe side. But anyway, hope you liked it! :D

Summary: As a ninja, Naruto certainly understood the practicality and necessity of gloves. But when he was at home, they were nothing more than another obstacle standing between him and Hinata.

**Disclaimer**: It's still not mine.

* * *

#2. Hindrance

As a ninja, Naruto certainly understood the practicality and necessity of gloves.

They protected his knuckles from damage when he relentlessly pounded away at wooden targets for hours on end.

They allowed him to grab wildly at branches and vines, without cutting or scraping himself, when venturing through dense vegetation on missions.

They even helped him maintain a firm grip in tense situations where his bare hand would be slippery with sweat.

But when he arrived home from training, or a mission, his gloves became nothing more than an obstacle; particularly when he was seeing his girlfriend.

When he was home, Naruto wanted nothing more than to feel the caress of his bare flesh against his own, or marvel at the sensation of her silky, dark tresses as he ran them between his fingers.

He wanted to feel his skin crack after his knuckles connected relentlessly with the bed's wooden headboard.

He wanted his hands to be bare as he grabbed wildly at the sheets surrounding them.

And he wanted to savour the feeling of his hand slicked with sweat as he held her in his arms in the afterglow of their love making.

He'd never really needed gloves to maintain his grip anyway.

* * *

A/N: I realise Naruto doesn't actually wear gloves, but for the sake of the story let's just pretend that's not true. :P lol Keep those reviews coming in! I really appreciate the support. :D


	3. Promise

A/N: Once again I cannot thank you guys enough for all the reviews, alerts and favs I have received. I really appreciate it! =D

Anyway, I decided to go in a slightly different direction for this next drabble, and produced something a bit more melancholic. Hope that doesn't turn anyone off :S lol. So yeah, it's called _Promise_ and is based on rings. Hope you like it!

Summary: She'd sworn she'd wear it everyday; for every moment they spent together and everytime they were apart. And now she could...

**Disclaimer**: I've checked my birth certificate, passport, driver's license and University student card and none of them say 'Masashi Kishimoto'. I guess I don't own Naruto.

* * *

#3. Promise

She'd sworn she would wear it every day.

For every moment they spent together and everytime they were apart.

Her hands had been cold that day too, but for different reasons.

It had been the weather; he'd clasped his fingers tightly around her own, sheltering them from the chill.

He knew there couldn't have been a moment more fitting to give it to her; a symbol of the promise he'd made to love and protect her forever. A token proving that as long as he was breathing, as long as he was physically able, he would never allow harm to come to her.

It had been naive of him, to try and toy with fate. He'd thought he could always watch over her; on missions, in the village, but it was inevitable.

He'd been told that he should be happy for her. That to die defending your village was the greatest honour a ninja could ever know.

How sad. The most glorious experience. Not to live, but to die.

He'd failed to keep his promise...

But, as his fingers traced the band adorning her own; holding her hands once so full of life and warmth; he took sollace in knowing that she would at least be able to keep hers...

* * *

A/N: Sorry to bring the mood down and everything but I felt the need to mix up the themes of these drabbles a bit rather than just writing a series of cheesy humour filled ones. Anyway, I have a lot of different ideas rolling around for this series, so I should have a new update up soon. Until then, please R&R! =D

15/4/10: Just realised I forgot to put the summary and disclaimer in. lolfail


	4. Beacon

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay on this update. My Uni has been killing me! Anyway, hope this is worth the extra wait. This is a little bit longer than my previous drabbles. In fact, this might even be falling more into the oneshot length, but whatever, I'll let you be the judge. This one is called _Beacon _and focuses on raincoats. Hope you like it!

Summary: They keep us warm, shelter us from the cold and from the rain. They're the ray of light that guides us home.

**Disclaimer**: I dreamt I owned Naruto once. I think that's about as close as it comes.

* * *

#4. Beacon

It was no mystery that Hinata had never been comfortable amongst large crowds.

She detested the constant hustle and bustle of the city, finding the masses of buisnessmen and women suffocating her in an ominous cloud of dark clothes and briefcases simply daunting. It felt as though she was being swallowed by the sea; a brutal, unforgiving force.

The rain didn't help to improve the situation either; it was the same as any other day. Except now she was narrowly avoiding scurrying groups of workers frantically trying to find their way home.

They carried umbrellas, or simply threw their briefcases over their heads to shield themselves from the relentless downpour, without any care in the world aside from their own well being. It was if the cold, uninviting aura of the city was being reflected well by the people inhabiting it; she may as well have been passing through the people like ghosts.

Though unfortunately for Hinata, they were all very much physical, solid beings; something she learned the hard way when she collided directly with one of them.

Hinata collasped to the ground, her own belongings, now soaked, scattered around her in a fray.

She groaned in frustration, before reaching to retrieve her own briefcase from the watery confines in which it now lay. However, her motion was suddenly halted by a tanned, strong hand, shrouded by the bright orange sleeve of a raincoat, salvaged it first.

Hinata gazed in bewilderment, feeling a deep flush rise to her cheeks as she took in the appearance of the man before her.

He flashed her a cheerful smile, as he extended out his hand to assist her to her feet, donned in a vivid, orange raincoat, with damp locks of shocking blonde falling over oceanic blue eyes. He stood out from the lurid isolation surrounding them like a beacon of light; a siren song calming the storm.

She was completely taken back by this man's incredibly out of place gesture and overall appearance, but accepted his hand with a soft smile of her own, too enchanted by his alluring eyes.

She had no trouble getting home from there, his shining visage guiding her every step of the way.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the incredibly cheesy ending :/ As I'm sure you can see I'm returning to more positive themed oneshots for now. Though I will try and balance it out with the occasional angsty one every now and then. Anyway, please R&R, your feedback helps me improve! Also, if you have any requests or suggestions for ideas, I'd be more than happy to hear them! =D


	5. Indecision

A/N: Still bogged down by Uni work, you know how it is, but it's a long weekend here in Aus for Anzac Day, so I've found the time to knock back a few more drabbles. Here's a new one entitled _Indecision_ which is based on dresses. Enjoy!

Also, just FYI, I know zilch about fashion, for both males and females, so if there's any point at which it seems like I don't know what I'm talking about it's probably because I don't. XD

Summary: As far as Naruto was concerned, Hinata could have gone in her ninja attire and still been the most attractive woman there.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is mine pause not. lol Borat anyone? :P

* * *

#5. Indecision

"How about this one?" Naruto suggested, gesturing to a red dress slumped over the railing at the foot of the bed.

"But that's red, Naruto-kun," Hinata protested, somewhat reluctantly "It won't go with my shoes."

Naruto sighed in frustration, cushioning his head against the pillows lining the head of the bed. He was starting to doubt they would make their seven o'clock reservations.

He didn't understand what the problem was anyway, he thought she looked stunning. Her pale complexion was dusted lightly with makeup, her luscious raven locks pulled into an elegant bun, with her bangs framing her face nicely and highlighting the alluring lavender tint of her eyes. As far as he was concerned, she could have gone to the restaraunt in her ninja attire and still been the most attractive woman there.

He wished Hinata would believe him when he told her that.

"That one?" he tried again, picking up a black cocktail dress that had being lying adjacent to him.

"Ano, no," Hinata replied meekly, looking down in a feeble attempt to hide the bright hue rising up to her cheeks. She poked her fingers together anxiously, a gesture that'd he'd learnt she would usually resort to when feeling self-conscious.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, noting her obvious discomfort.

"Ano, that's... that's the... That's the dress that makes my butt look big," Hinata answered, her stutter becoming more and more apparent with every attempt to form a coherent sentence.

Naruto pulled himself to his feet with a cheeky grin, dropping the dress to the ground, before pulling her into his arms.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Hina-chan" he whispered mischievously into her ear, his right hand squeezing at her buttocks playfully.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked in surprise, her face brightening further, if possible, as she squirmed helplessly in his arms.

All clothes were, at that point, tossed recklessly aside onto the floor, before Naruto threw Hinata onto the bed, his lips claiming hers possessively.

They never did make their reservation.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make for good karma! :D

I should have another addition up very soon. Until then, R&R my friends! ^_^


	6. Oversight

A/N: Welcome to another edition of _All the Rage_! lol As usual, thanks again for the support. I really appreciate and enjoy hearing your feedback. This next story is called 'Oversight' and is based on jackets. I wouldn't call this one my best :| But hopefully smexy NaruHina makes up for it! =D

Summary: Because one size doesn't necessarily fit all.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto pwns Naruto.

* * *

#6. Oversight

Midnight dark strands of hair spilled over the pale complexion of her shoulder blades, as a lavender jacket was strewn wildy over the dew-soaked grass beneath them.

Hinata hoped that the dense forest surrounding them would be sufficient in keeping them out of sight, as she moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of Naruto's teasing lips descending beneath the hem of her now exposed mesh shirt she wore under her jacket.

Her hands grasped at the unruly locks of Naruto's blonde hair, guiding him to a particularly sensitive spot on her smooth abdomen. His lips ventured boldy over the fine contours of her body, a trail of warm, tender kisses left in their wake. A soft giggle rippled from Hinata's throat as she felt his tongue caress the ticklish skin of her stomach.

The tranquility however, was soon interrupted by a deep voice calling in the distance.

"Naruto! Where are you?"

"Shit, it's Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, scurrying to his feet an instant and ruffling desperately through the pile of clothes lying adjacent to them.

"Quick!" he admonished Hinata, throwing clothes in her direction "Get dressed before he finds us like this!"

Hinata watched, dumbfounded, as the young ninja then scrambled hastily out from their hiding spot, hair dishevelled, his clothes crushed and dirty. She failed to see how this was going to improve the situation, but followed after the exuberant blonde nonetheless.

"Naruto, what the hell's the meaning of this!"

Hinata could hear the blonde gulping audibly at the ice evident in the voice of her cousin, as she wondered how they'd been caught this time.

It wasn't until she re-emerged from behind the shrubbery when she actually saw what Naruto was wearing. Yes, it appeared that in his haste to get back, Naruto had failed to notice that the jacket he was wearing was not only several sizes too small for him but also lavender in colour.

He'd taken hers by mistake...

If Neji had had suspicions about what they'd been doing earlier, this certainly comfirmed them.

"How do you plan on getting out of this one, Naruto?" Neji asked, raising his fists menacingly.

"I've got my ways," the blonde responded with a cheeky grin, before turning and running off in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Naruto! Stop damn you!"

The villagers paid no notice to the sight of Uzumaki Naruto, the ninja most likely to suceed Tsunade as Hokage, running down the street in a woman's jacket and narrowly avoiding been violently assaulted by the Hyuuga prodigy; it wasn't the first time they'd seen something like this happen.

* * *

A/N: *Beyonce style* If you liked it, then you should have pushed the bu-utton.

Uh... I mean, please R&R? o_O


	7. Contentment

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews, guys! You're awesome. :D I finished this next addition awhile ago but wasn't happy with it, so I sat done with it tonight and rewrote it. I hope you like it! The summary sucks, but I'll live :P lol Anyway, this is called _Contentment _and it's based on robes.

Summary: He'd always thought it would be the greatest moment of his life, but something else came along...

**Disclaimer**: I'm running out of witty/random ways to say I don't own Naruto. D:

* * *

#7. Contentment

He'd always thought it would be the greatest moment of his life.

Finally accomplishing the one thing he had sought after throughout his entire existance.

And to be wearing them now was simply... awe-inspiring.

Sure the sleeves were baggy and the waistline felt kind of constricting. But regardless, Naruto was convinced they had been designed especially for him.

Those robes...

The honour and prestige that came with them.

The traditional garb of the Hokage.

Now his to wear, just like his father before him.

A dream come true.

But... The greatest moment in his life?

He wasn't sure.

He broke his gaze away from the mirror's reflection, pondering, as he turned back to the woman standing by his sidw, just like she'd always been.

To offer love, or support, or even a simple, reassuring smile, like the one that was lighting her face right now.

She'd said she'd never been so proud, as her eyes watered, overwhelmed with joy.

He grinned in return, embracing her blissfully in his arms.

He breathed in the rich aroma of her hair contentedly, observing the lively glow in her smooth, porcelain skin, as his hands traced over the noticeable bump of her stomach.

Becoming Hokage...

The greatest moment of his life?

Well, it was a close second.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R! Oh, and if you have the time, I would appreciate it if you looked at and voted on the poll featured in my profile. It's basically just asking what pairing you would most like to see more write for next (with 'More NaruHina' being one of the options, if you like ;D). I'd be really happy to get your input, so that's just something think about. Anyway, thanks again! :D Keep your eyes out for the next update.


	8. Peripheral

A/N: A little AU oneshot inspired by a Bonds commercial and a love for music. :D This one's called _Peripheral _and is based on hoodies. Enjoy!

Summary: Warning: may obstruct secondary vision.

**Disclaimer**: Thanks to the overlords at Think Geek, I now own an official Naruto 'Ichiraku Ramen Stand' T-shirt :D The rest belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

#8. Peripheral

She saw him there again today, scanning the Punk section aimlessly. His face, like always, obscured by the material of his black hoodie.

With her own peripheral vision obscured by the hoodie she wore, all she could make out from the corner of her eye was a shock of blonde locks, falling in a shadow over his eyes as they stared downwards.

His golden brows appeared furrowed, as if he was deep in concentration about something.

She wished she had the courage to approach him, talk to him, maybe even ask him his name...

Or at least gaze long enough to steal a view of the graceful movement of his hands as he turned a CD case between his fingers, glancing at the back momentarily.

_The Shape of Punk to Come, Refused._

Nice choice...

...

She was there again today.

Standing uncertainly in the middle of the Rock section, a mere few feet away from him.

So close, yet so far...

A feminine, delicate form, a creamy vanilla skin surrounded by long, dark strands of hair, and a grey hoodie hoodie shrouding the remainder of her face, depriving him the luxury of seeing her eyes.

The gateway to her, obviously, beautiful soul.

He was enchanted by her...

He especially loved the nervous, sheepish way she fidgeted her fingers. Trailing them subconsciously over the edge of each case before finally reaching a decision.

_Kid A, Radiohead_.

A classic...

...

They'd both been there again today, by accident, of course.

She never thought she would have the courage to approach him, he never thought she would be interested in someone like him.

Yet there they were, somehow…

Together…

Scanning in the Metal section, pretending to be looking for something specific.

Same place, same time.

Together…

She felt her breath catch in throat as he stood across from her, her heart pounding as he studied the _Anthrax_ albums a little too nonchalantly.

He eventually reached for his hoodie slowly, his fingers clenching around the thick cotton, before pulling it away gradually, exposing his face to her entirely.

She gasped audibly at his action, before wordlessly following his lead, the grey hood of her jacket spilling over her shoulder blades gently.

She glanced over at him shyly, and he at her.

Vivid, sky blue eyes set into strong, chiselled features, met with light, alluring lavender eyes and a bright, pink hue highlighting an otherwise pale complexion.

A pair of soft, smooth lips curved upward into a bashful smile, returned with a lively, almost childlish, flash of a grin.

They could see much more clearly now.

Yeah, that was better.

Much better...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for yet another late update. I had had this one about 90% finished for quite awhile, but was a bit little reluctant to actual finish and post it, mainly because I thought the way I wrote seemed kinda... I dunno, dull, I guess. So, please let me know how you think this turned out, I would really appreciate it. Thanks. :D Anyway, on top of that I've been pretty busy. I'm in my last week of Semester 1 for University, which means I'll be on study break and then have exams. So, I don't know how active I'll be over the next couple of weeks, but I'll do my best! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this! As usual, keep your reviews coming. I'm very greatful for them all!


	9. Emphasis

A/N: I'm back guys! What's up?

lol Sorry for taking awhile with updating this. I just finished my last end of semester exam a couple of days ago and, following the post-exam celebrations with friends, was able to knock back this next drabble.

I've also been working on a number of other Naruto fics based on the votes I received on the poll I made; including another NaruHina oneshot, and a couple of MinaKushi ones. :D Since I'm now on holidays, I should be able to focus a lot more on getting those done and posted up here.

Anyway, I hope you like this next addition! It is called _Emphasis _and is based on shirts. Please R&R!

Summary: He really hated to see her go... But he did love watching her leave.

**Disclaimer**: Refer to any of the previous chapters. :P

* * *

#9. Emphasis

The young man's azure eyes flickered open wearily, his tranquil slumber suddenly disturbed by the movement of the woman gathered contentedly in his arms as she shuffled sleepily out of his embrace. A woman whose shapely figure had been emanating a significant degree of warmth, in addition to her mere presence which always provided him with a much needed sense of calm and contentment.

In conclusion, there was definitely no way he could get back to sleep without her.

"Hinata-chan," the male whined, nestling his fatigued self further within the cocoon of a blankets he'd fashioned during the night.

"Do we really have to get up now?"

"Of course we do Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, now at her feet as she gathered up her ninja attire, which had been discarded in a heap upon the floor.

"We're both busy today," she continued "I have to meet up with Hanabi and Otou-san later, and Tsunade-sama will be expecting you..."

Naruto gave a defeated sigh, knowing his girlfriend was right. He slumped back against his mattress resignedly, as he watched Hinata heading to the bathroom, wearing one of his old T-shirts from when he was younger.

…

Sorry, let's rephrase that:

Wearing _only_ one of his old T-shirts from when he was younger.

Naruto was forced to double take, re-examining the situation at hand.

A plain, baggy, shabby and worn T-shirt, one that he'd previously found incredibly unappealing – he tended to prefer much brighter, more vibrant colours – had suddenly been transformed into one of the most erotic and enticing things he had ever set his eyes upon.

Being so loose fitting on the young woman's slim form, the hem of the shirt was stretched out, grasping at the curves of her hips, the smooth, tantalising skin of her bare legs left completely exposed. The voluminous attire Hinata wore left little to the imagination, as the cheeks of her firm, supple buttocks clenched with each step that she took.

His reverie was suddenly broken however by the sensation of a thick fluid trickling slowly down from his right nostril. Naruto chuckled and wiped his nose clean, shaking his head with a perverse grin that would have done his former master proud.

He really hated to see her go.

But he did love watching her leave.

* * *

A/N: Hope that was... worth the wait? lol

Anyway, please keep your reviews coming in. Once again, all the feedback and support you give me is very much appreciated! :D Until next time.


	10. Departure

A/N: This series has now officially reached double figures. Yay! :D

I've tried to do something a bit different again with this next addition. It's called _Departure _and is based on swimming costumes. Hope you like it!

Summary: They were always there for one another. Always.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto. kthnxbai.

* * *

#10. Departure

The water lapped calmly around their ankles, a steady, soothing rhythm that contrasted with the erratic beating of her heart.

He offered her a reassuring smile as she turned towards him, taking her hand in his own and tenderly caressing it.

A simple, loving gesture to remind her that he was there.

He'd always been there to comfort her, to support her; in the same way she'd always been there for him...

In the same way they always would be there for each other...

Even now as they felt tide rising; pooling around their prone, vulnerable forms and gradually submerging them beneath the surface; they stood by each other like always.

Their hands clasped.

Forever.

...

_Hold my hand until the waves come._

_Just hold my hand...  
_

* * *

A/N: This addition was inspired by the Fightstar song, "Grand Unification, Pt. 2", with the last two lines of this story being lyrics from the song itself. It's basically about two people, most likely lovers, spending their last moments together at the end of the world. Well, that's my interpretation of it anyway. I thought writing something along similar lines would've made an interesting change of pace for this series. Wouldn't you agree? :D

You'll also notice that this drabble is different from the others in that it doesn't actually mention the article of clothing it is based on. I didn't do this deliberately, I just couldn't find a way to work in the fact that they were dressed in swimming costumes, without it seeming out of place or disrupting the flow of the story. So, if anything, it's meant to be more symbolic.

Anyway, please read and review like always!


	11. Nurture

A/N: Just like to take a moment, once again, to express my appreciation for all the attention this fic has been getting. After 10 drabbles, I have 61 reviews, an average of 6 reviews per chapter, which I am completely stoked about. Thank you guys so much! :D

Anyway, this next addition is called _Nurture _and is based on pyjamas. Enjoy!

Summary: They were the kind of people who shared everything with each other.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and Hinata belong to each other; and, in turn, belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

#11. Nurture

She carried the tray carefully down to their bedroom, making sure she balanced it in such a way so that she didn't spill any of the ramen broth from its bowl.

The ramen she had picked up especially for him.

Normally Hinata would avoid leaving the house on a day as gloomy and unpleasant as this one, but she'd done it for him.

She knew it was definitely what he needed right now, and it really was the least she could do for someone who looked out for he as much as he did.

She remembered a time one week earlier when she'd caught a cold.

Remembered how Naruto had taken a break from his busy schedule of missions and rigorous training simply to be there for her; to look after her.

He nurtured her; staying by her bed, collecting up the bundles of used tissues she accumulated throughout the day, passing her a lozenge whenever she coughed, stroking her hair lovingly while she slept.

She remembed vividly first opening her weary, heavy eyes sleepily only to find him sitting across from her bed, stroking her arm lovingly.

He traced his fingertips delicately over the contours of her arm, providing them with an appreciated warmth, before reaching up to frame her face gently, his gaze penetrating hers deeply.

"You shouldn't kiss me," she warned timidly, still expressing concern for him in her sickly state.

Naruto smirked in response and captured her lips in a single, chaste brush regardless.

A soft blush dusted Hinata's cheek, recalling the overwhelming sense of gratitude she felt at such a gesture.

She then opened the door carefully to the man in question, lying dishevelled and bed-ridden, still wearing his pyjamas.

She couldn't help but smile at the look of satisfaction that crossed over his face when he saw her. Despite his nose being runny, his throat aching, and his normally hyperactive, motionless form being slumped lazily beneath a myriad of blankets.

"It was worth it," the blonde remarked, smiling contentedly as Hinata placed the tray before him.

* * *

A/N: So that's another addition done! I'm not sure exactly how long I'm going to keep these series going for. I've still got quite a few ideas I think would make for interesting stories, but I don't want to make this series so long that it becomes repetitive and people lose interest... Bah, I guess I'll just deal with it as it comes.

Anywho, pease R&R, and while you're at it, why not check out my latest NaruHina oneshot _All at Once_ if you haven't already done so. Your feedback would be most appreciated! :D Until next time!


	12. Ambiance

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! *gets splattered by a series of tomatoes and other soft fruits* O_O

Well, I probably deserved that. XD

Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. I put this story on hold for awhile in order to complete some other fics, but I'm picking it up again as of now. I probably would've updated much sooner, but this next addition gave me a bit of grief. I'm happy with how it turned out in the end though! :D

This one is called _Ambiance _and is based on scrubs, which was actually suggested to me in a review by **megi52**. So, thanks for that!

Summary: A long-winded, horrific battle of a completely different kind.

**Disclaimer**: The lack of NaruHina canon in Naruto is evidence enough of the fact that I don't own it. :P

* * *

#12. Ambiance

They were incredibly **_mundane_** places:

That notion alone was palpable from the very moment he had stepped inside the building. Boring, dull, white pastel walls, and cold, innocuous floor-tiles were all to welcome him as he entered; even the clothing of the people surrounding them seemed so gravely insipid!

They were all dressed in the same uniform, bland scrubs, as they marched lifelessly down the corridors like mindless drones.

It was a clean, sterile environment, sure, but clearly not a dynamic one.

The monotony of every process was almost amplified: waiting, filling out forms, browsing over their paltry selection of magazines, waiting, trying to navigate through the many diferent hallways to find the right room, waiting; struggling to perch immobile, against the sparse material of the seat beneath him.

The drawling reverberation of ink scratching against paper consumed the otherwise silent room, as he itched with agitation, reading and double-checking the details over to himself once more.

"Name: Uzumaki Hinata, Age: Twenty Seven, Date of Birth: December 27th, Occupation: Jounin Ninja of Konohagakure..."

_Her details_.

...

They were incredibly **_horrifying_** places:

Being a ninja, he'd been to the hospital for routine checkups or to receive treatment for an injury of some description.

Everytime he came the hallways were crowded with a range of people in poor health, each seemingly in a graver state of suffering than the last.

It was unsettling, to say the least.

These rooms were places of sickness, injury, long time suffering and sometimes even death; the ultimate cruel twist of fate that tore apart the lives of loved ones, friends, family, comrades...

The very thought of that happening simply terrified him, sending an icy chill shivering down his spine.

He knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it: what if something happened to her? Something bad? He would never be able to forgive himself. After all, all of this was all his fault! If it hadn't been for his carelessness, she might not even be here in the first place!

"Okay Uzumaki-san, everything seems to be in order. You may go through."

"Oh, right... Thanks."

_Hinata, please be alright._

...

In Naruto's experience, there were times when hospitals were **_mundane _**places, and there were indeed times when they were **_horrifying _**places. But there were also times when they were incredibly **_beautiful _**places.

Like in this moment, for instance, as he revelled in awe at the stunning features, and alluring, pure charms of the woman he loved, blended with several of his own distinctive physical traits; light, pale eyes, plump round cheeks, smooth, creamy skin, unruly tufts of dark hair.

As held the very evidence of their love and their bond everlasting in his arms, it was then that the realisation hit Naruto.

_They had created life._

A frail voice broke into a yawn, as the newborn infant's eyes fluttered closed wearily.

_And it was amazing._

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hinata said, a bright, blissful smile lighting up her features, as she watched the serene, relaxed expression on the face of her son.

When she was met with nothing more than silence, she turned to look up at her husband, puzzled as to why he didn't answer her.

Yes, for the first time in his life, the hyperactive, boisterous Uzumaki Naruto was speechless, as he gazed wordlessly, in wonder at the sleeping bundle in his arms.

...

_Maybe hospitals weren't so bad after all._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! As I'm sure you've guessed, I tried to mislead you into thinking that Hinata was injured or sick at the start when really she was just in labour and Naruto was concerned about her. I don't know how successful I was in doing that. :/ This, in a way, can also be seen as a continuation of my earlier ATR drabble _Contentment_, where Hinata was first revealed to be pregnant.

Anyway, until next time, if you're interested in checking out some more NaruHina by yours truly, you can check out the first addition of my twoshot_ Privileges_, which I posted for Naruto's birthday. Be warned, however, it contains a lemon. So those of you who are offended by that sort of thing might want to give it a miss. But for now, please R&R, and I'll be back with the newest _All the Rage _chapter soon enough! :D


	13. Anonymity

A/N: I'm not entirely sure what it was that compelled me to write this. It was inspired mainly, by a similar situation that takes place in a chapter of the manga _Gantz_, another favourite series of mine.

It's much darker, and more morbid than anything I've written for this series previously. There is also reference to, and mention of suicide, so just a word of warning there. It's also easily the longest addition I've written, and definitely falls into the oneshot territory as far as word count is concerned.

Anyway, I won't hold you any longer. This next one is called _Anonymity _and is based on belts.

Summary: Because it's much easier to let go of something you never really knew to began with.

* * *

13. Anonymity

I gag, I choke, I slowly suffocate.

I tighten the notch of the belt around my neck, cutting the oxygen off further, feeling the blood rush to my head.

It's as though all life is gradually draining out of me.

But I don't feel pain.

It's a welcome sensation, almost comforting; nothing compared to the suffering I've known alive.

...

...

: **UzumakiRendon: **« Reply #127 on October 9th, 2010, 5:06pm »

I plan on killing myself tomorrow. I'm going to strangle myself to death.

...

...

_This can't hurt me._

_If anything, it gives me relief._

_I'll be taken away from this life, this hell._

_Taken away from all of them._

...

...

: **exo: **« Reply #128 on October 9th, 2010, 5:43pm »

Yeah! Go die! I'll be cheering you on.

: **Rhythm89****: **« Reply #129 on October 9th, 2010, 6:01pm »

That's right, kill yourself. Do us all a favour!

...

...

_They hate me._

...

...

: **jck93: **« Reply #130 on October 9th, 2010, 6:09pm »

Good riddance. Dick.

: **Shadow****: **« Reply #131 on October 9th, 2010, 6:23pm »

Are we supposed to care? Seriously man, you're worthless.

...

...

_Really, they do._

...

...

: **jck93****: **« Reply #132 on October 9th, 2010, 7:01pm »

Yeah! Do it!

_I don't understand what I did wrong._

...

...

_But it doesn't matter now._

_Nothing matters anymore._

_If that's what they want then I'll give it to them._

...

...

The makeshift noose constricts around throat further. I hack at the pressure building in my lungs, standing in anticipation of my demise.

Tears burn in my eyes, sweat trickles slowly down my forehead; the thin beads of salty moisture soothing against the harsh cracks of my dry lips; in a descent that seemingly lasts an eternity.

_I guess this is the end..._

...

...

And then, it came.

...

...

The abrupt chime resonating from the speakers in a manner so sudden and brief that I almost didn't hear it.

I thought, momentarily, that I was just hearing things...

My head was spinning and throbbing, my breath short and conscious seemingly still fading; it was unlikely that my senses were functioning clearly right now.

I strained my eyes to make out the words presented clearly across the screen.

...

...

**[ New Message Received ]**

**: ****ShyGirl27: **« Reply #133 on October 10th, 2010, 8:45pm »

Please don't do it! Don't kill yourself!

...

...

_What?_

...

...

**: ****ShyGirl27: **« Reply #134 on October 10th, 2010, 8:46pm »

We can be friends! You can email me if you want, maybe I'll be able to help through this, but please! Please don't kill yourself!

**: ****ShyGirl27: **« Reply #135 on October 10th, 2010, 8:46pm »

shygirlathotmaildotcom

...

...

_I-I don't understand._

_They... They want to help me?_

...

...

I collasped upon my knees, wheezing and spluttering once the clasp of the belt was completely unlatched. Blood tricked from my upper lip where my teeth had clenched

I was still alive.

I'd failed; I hadn't been able to do it after all.

Just like everything else in my life.

...

...

nrendanathotmaildotcom

**To: **shygirlathotmaildotcom

**Subject: **Hey.

Hi.

You said for me to email you? I'm the guy who tried to kill himself.

...

_So much for good ice-breakers._

...

**Inbox **(1)

**From**: shygirl27athotmaildotcom, 10/10.

**Subject**: Re: Hey.

Hi there. You're still alive, thank god.

May I ask what is the matter?

...

_What's wrong? Oh, I don't know... E__verything._

...

nrendanathotmaildotcom

**To: **shygirlathotmaildotcom

**Subject: **Re: Hey.

Nothing really.

I've just had enough of the way other people treating me like I'm nothing... Something completely worthless.

It's always been that way.

...

...

**Inbox **(1)

**From**: shygirl27athotmaildotcom, 11/10.

**Subject**: Re: Hey.

I'm sorry to hear that...

Look don't listen to them, they're just cowards. They don't even have the decency or courage to say those things to your face.

They're not at all brave like you.

...

...

nrendanathotmaildotcom

**To: **shygirlathotmaildotcom

**Subject: **Re: Hey.

You think I'm brave?

...

...

**Inbox **(1)

**From**: shygirl27athotmaildotcom, 11/10.

**Subject**: Re: Hey.

Of course I do! You must be to be able to endure all of that.

...

I was wondering if I could ask...

What is your name?

...

...

_I'd thought about telling her, but didn't see the point._

_How long would she even need to remember it for? How long would she have regardless?_

_What she didn't realise was that I wasn't enduring this, I was on the brink of destruction._

_Every miserable, single fucking day. _

_I didn't want her to form any kind of bond or attachment, in the end I would just burden her, like I did everyone._

_Afterall, __it's much easier to let go of something you never really knew to began with..._

The rhythmic clunking of fingers agilely tapping the grey expanse of the keyboard filled the room, forming the simple, somewhat curt response.

...

...

nrendanathotmaildotcom

**To: **shygirlathotmaildotcom

**Subject: **Re: Hey.

Uzumaki Naruto.

...

...

_As it turns out, they weren't complete strangers, after all..._

_The ones who'd abused me, tormented me... Made my life a living hell._

_I thought it would be easier for me to hate someone I didn't know; an individual who was foreign and unfamiliar to me._

_But I'd known one of them, actually._

_We went to the same school together. We were even in the same grade. Who'd of thought?_

_A teenager school-kid; just like me. But one I scarely knew._

_His face triggered recognition in memory, but I couldn't place a name to it._

_..._

_I'd never known his name._

_But that just made severing the bonds much easier._

_Once you can put a name to something it makes killing that much harder._

...

...

The design was sleek and well-crafted, yet the very presence of this object was ominous, hideous.

A small, heavy, dark box, capable of destruction beyond the comprehension of a mind so young and naive.

Capable of taking the life of another.

_I'd never known his name._

...

...

_But that just made severing the bonds much easier._

Just like the anonymity you retain online makes it easier to verbally berate and abuse someone; by not knowing their name I was able to do this, while remaining completely unaffeceted emotionally.

That way the imploding ricochet of lead and steel did not shock me.

That way the distant, vacant look overtaking their eyes didn't disturb me, or fill me with remorse.

That way the thin whisps of smoke coiling slowly from the barrell; signifying each individual second that passed since their existence was no longer; served as nothing more than a comfort to me.

A reassurance that the burden was now lifted from my shoulders.

...

...

I turned the still smoking object towards myself without the slightest hesitation; content, and confident that I could now do this.

...

...

The ending was fast.

...

...

Painless, but still fast.

...

...

**Inbox **(3)

**From**: shygirl27athotmaildotcom, 12/10.

**Subject**: Re: Hey.

Naruto... That's a nice name.

...

...

_I should've told her._

_..._

_..._

_Maybe she would've tried to stop me._

_Maybe she could have at least remembered._

...

...

**Inbox **(2)

**From**: shygirl27athotmaildotcom, 13/10.

**Subject**: Re: Hey.

Hello?

...

...

_I should've told her._

...

...

_Maybe then we could have at least said goodbye._

...

...

_She called out one last time._

**Inbox **(1)

**From**: shygirl27athotmaildotcom, 15/10.

**Subject**: Re: Hey.

Are you there?

...

...

_There was no answer..._

* * *

A/N: Haha, I know. Emoooo. But again, I felt compelled to do something different. Sorry for all the ellipses, I just wanted to break the text up and try to give the story a slower kind of pace and give you a moment to let the full effect of each line to really sink it. I hope I was successful in doing that. :/

Anyway, uh... Writing out email adresses with periods/fullstops and 'at' symbols doesn't work on this site; or at least, it doesn't for me; so I just wrote them out in whole. Oh, and the forum users referenced in this fic aren't actually based on characters from Naruto, they're just ones I randomly made up. This, however, excludes **ShyGirl27**, who was Hinata, of course. :P

Please let me know what you think of this! Basically, I just wanted to play out the whole 'Hinata admires the abused and ostricised Naruto from afar' approach in a more modern setting. So, in a way, I guess the cyber bullies could just represent random Konoha Villages who mistreated Naruto because he was a Jinchuriki... You can interpret it how you want though. R&R! :D


	14. Blunt

A/N: Just something a little lighter to follow up from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Summary: It was a simple request.

* * *

14. Blunt

"Ano, Naruto-kun... Could you please take off my bra?"

The man in question swallowed at the simple, straightforward request, coming from a woman usually so timid and reserved.

"Uh, sure," Naruto obliged, before moving his shaking hands to fumble with the clasp, his gaze never straying from the woman before him.

A bead of sweat forming upon his brow, as the blonde clumsily worked at the material's stubborn restraints, before the lingerie fell away, exposing the skin beneath.

Naruto tensed visibly, his stomach churning. He knew what was coming next.

Approaching hesitantly, Hinata bent down to retrive the undergarment, before her timorous voice spoke once again.

"Why... Why were you even wearing my clothes to begin with?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I have no real way of explaining this. XD


	15. Circle

A/N: Hello again, everyone! I hope you're all enjoyed your holidays! I know I am.

Anyway, this next addition is called _Circle_, and is based on birthday suits (or just a general lack of clothes, for those of you who are unfamiliar with that term :P).

Summary: In which Naruto is framed by his own mother.

* * *

15. Circle

******[**_ What could've been_... **]**

"Aww, isn't my little Naru-chan adorable in his birthday suit?"

"H-hai, Uzumaki-san."

"Mom! Why are you showing her that?"

"Oh please, Hinata, just call me Kushina. I don't think my future daughter-in-law needs to be so formal around me."

"Mom!"

"K-Kushina-san?"

"What about this one? It's when Naruto went skinny dipping in the lake."

"..."

"Why are all the photos you're showing her of me naked?"

"Huh. He still does that every now and then, y'know."

"S-Sakura-chan? What are you doing here...? And how do you know that?"

"Well, Kushina-san told us to come at around six. Sai's here too."

"What?"

"Hmm. Looks like you really are dickless, dickless."

"Hey! I- It was cold in that river! Besides, I was only young!"

"...and here's one after his Academy Graduation."

"Do they really need to see all this?"

"Tch. I still can't believe you passed, dobe."

"Teme! Who even asked you?"

"Now Sasuke, Naruto; be nice."

"Hn."

"..."

"Oh, and what about this-"

"Mom! Why do you have to show them these?"

"Someday Naruto, when you have children of your own, you'll understand."

"Tch. I doubt that."

.

**[ _The Memory _]**

"Naruto-kun?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Naruto-kun, who is that?"

"Eh?"

"That woman... in the photo you're holding.

"..."

"The one with the long, red hair."

"..."

"..."

"This is... This is my mother."

"Oh."

"..."

"S-She's very beautiful."

"..."

"What was her name?"

"Uzumaki Kushina."

.

**[_ What was... _]**

"And here's Kushina-chan taking a bath."

"Dad! Why are you showing them these? God this is so embarrasing!"

"Oh, and look at this one of her and Hinata-chan. Isn't she just adorable?"

"Hey! Hey, are you even listening to me? Dad?"

"Dad!"

"Yes, Kushina-chan?"

"Why do you have to show them these?"

"Someday, when you have children of your own, you'll understand."

"Tch. Not likely."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I felt like doing an addition that was largely (in fact, pretty much all) just dialogue, which explains the layout of this fic. The first part is also just meant to be Naruto imagining what his life would be like if his parents had actually lived, with his mother showing Hinata and all his friends embarassing pictures of him (as a lot of parents do). Oh, and the last part isn't meant to be Naruto's mother, Kushina, as a child. It's actually Naruto and Hinata's daughter who they named Kushina as a child... Sorry, I just wasn't sure I conveyed that clearly enough, so I thought I'd clarify it here.

Anyway, please R&R! I should be able to have this updated again soon seeing as I'm only holiday... But I also like to spend a lot of time hanging out with friends or watching TV, so I don't want to make any promises. XD Until then!


	16. Needs

A/N: Sorry for yet another delayed up. The reason behind this addition's lateness (apart from my usual responsibilities of at work/university, of course) is actually due to the fact I was working on a new multi-chaptered NaruHina fic called _It's High Tide, Baby_ which I have recently published. I put a lot of effort into it and would really appreciate it if you could take the time to check it out! Thanks, as always, to those of you that reviewed or addded this to your alerts/favourites. I'm really happy to hear you're all enjoying this series! :D

Anyway, without further ado, this next addition is called _Needs_ and is based on underwear.

Summary: He just couldn't bring himself to leave.

* * *

Needs

"Alright, I've gotta go now Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered softly, gently pressing a kiss on his girlfriend's forehead before carefully attempting to pull himself out her arms, not wanting to stir the young heiress from her slumber. His actions, however, were suddenly halted when he felt her grip tighten around him, not wanting the source of warmth and comfort to get out of her reach.

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" Hinata protested groggily, her eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Home," he answered, desperately trying to will away the temptation to kiss her. He'd always thought she looked adorable when she was like this. "It's starting to get late."

"C-can't you stay over another night?" she asked, stiffling a yawn midway through her sentence.

The offer was tempting, one he would have loved to have taken her up on once more. He loved her apartment. The entire place just had such an inviting atmosphere to it; from the decorative throws and cushions draped over her furniture, to the framed photographs hung and placed in almost all of the rooms. His was so bland and sparce by comparison. Sure, there was nothing particular _wrong _with his apartment. It's just that it only really fulfilled his basic needs and nothing more. He slept there, ate there and showered after particularly long, hard missions. He kept a few plants throughout his years living there, and had an assortment of photos of his own scattered around the place. Some were of Hinata, others of his teammates and his friends, he'd even received a couple of rare ones of his late parents off of Tsunade.

That was all though... Really.

Hinata's apartment, however, had almost become his second home. He loved spending time with her there. He loved waking up beside her, basking in the warmth of her bed and her lithe, creamy limbs tangling with his own, savouring heavenly scent of her dark raven tresses that engulfed his senses and tickled his bare flesh. He loved the feel of her cool, crisp sheets against his skin, and the way the light from the morning sun flowed gently through the window. Her bedroom seemed to get the perfect amount of morning light, as each day they were bathed them lightly in its heat, yet their vision was not overwhelmed by an intense, burning light when they awoke.

It was simply... Perfect. They would often just lie peacefully, amongst their cocoon of sheets and limbs, lazily, lovingly stroking one another, as they fell in and out of sleep.

In fact, now that he thought about it, Naruto really didn't want to go home.

"You know I want to, Hina," he answered eventually with a deep sigh "But I need to check up on my place. Besides, I've been hear for almost the past five days and haven't even changed my underwear."

"Well, you could always try turning them inside o-"

"Yeah, I've done that already." Naruto stated her before she could finish, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay," Hinata answered, the tone of dissapointment in her voice very much apparent.

Naruto sighed again, before turning to wrap his arms around Hinata once more.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, pressing his lips gently against her own in a series of tender, ardent kisses.

"Why?" she asked, in between amorous caresses "It's not your... Fault."

"Kami, you're making this hard, Hinata-chan," Naruto groaned, his lips leaving hers once time, before he pulled away and got to his feet.

"You should get to bed," he said, as he collected his jacket and heading towards her front door. He glanced over his shoulder one last time to catch a glimpse of Hinata's still dismayed face.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I promise."

.

She hadn't actually expected to return to her place that night, she had momentarily forgotten that Uzumaki Naruto was a man who never went back on his word.

But she was awoken later that night, her heightened senses alerting to the presence of someone outside. She relaxed when she felt recognised the familiar, calming chakra flow and it wasn't before she felt a soft pair of lips descending upon her shoulder, as Naruto slowly slid beneath the covers and beside her. He buried his nose in the dark mane of her hair and inhaled deeply as a content smile crossed over his face.

"I told you I'd be back," he murmured against her skin, his arms delicately enclosing around her waist. He could feel his easy drooping as he sunk deeply into the soft expanses of Hinata's bed, feeling himself being dragged slowly down into sleep.

"Y'know Naruto-kun," Hinata suggested, her voice evocative yet still maintaining its typical soft, coy tone. "The next time you need underwear, I may have something you can try on..."

At that moment, the tranquil ambiance surrounding them was completely shattered and Naruto suddenly felt very much awake, as his voice hit an octave he hadn't been aware it was capable of.

"Hinata-chan!"

* * *

A/N: Please R&R and hopefully I'll be able to update this much sooner next time!

By the way, if you have any suggestions of clothes you'd like to see base a drabble, don't hesitate to mention them. Because I really feel like I'm starting to scape the bottom of the barrel with this. D: Thanks again! ^^


	17. Masquerade

A/N: Hey guys, sorry again for the delay. This is late because I've been writing a lot lately. Though, not fanfiction, unfortunately. I'm working on my major folio for my Creative Writing Course that I'm currently taking at University. So, that's been consuming a lot of my time. I'm on my mid-semester break at the moment though, so I was able to knock back this next addition. Hopefully the fact that it's a little bit longer than usual will make up for it (that's what she said).

This next addition is called _Masquerade_, and is based on mini skirts... I was going to base it on 'costumes' originally, but I figured that was kind of a cop out. XD

Summary: Sakura promised he would have a good time if he came along. Yet somehow, given his current state, Naruto really doubted that. AU. Implied SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer**: Did anyone even notice that I stopped doing these about 4 chapters back? :P lol Don't own Naruto.

* * *

#17. Masquerade

"Just come, Naruto. I'm sure that you'll have a good time!"

That was the promise that she'd made to him earlier that week. He would have a good time if he came along, so there was no need to act so negative and cynical.

Yet somehow, given his current state, Naruto doubted that would be case, as he gazed upon the somewhat unfamilar reflection in the mirror before him.

.

Naruto didn't mind the dorm parties, normally. As a matter of fact, he attended the majority of them, as he was very much a boisterous, energetic people person.

He was just slightly opposed to parties that had themes... Particularly the ones that involved dressing up.

It just seemed so unnecessary to him.

Exhibit A:

His vibrant blonde hair, that usually sat in an unruly fashion on top of his head anyway, had been lathered with several thick layers of grease. The top of his head now lined with ridiculous, seemingly gravity-defying spikes.

The clothes he was wearing were incredibly dull. A series of dark, dreary tones in place of the much more bright and vivid colours he generally included in his wardrobe. A dark, navy blue, sleeveless turtle neck - Naruto could not understand the purpose behind this particular article of clothing. Don't you normally wear a sweater when you're cold? Why would you want a sleeveless one? When has anyone ever had a cold chest, but warm arms? - and a pair of black pants. The entire essemble was complimented with thick, heavy, black books, that met the cold floor before his feet with a resounding thunk.

The contact lenses he was wearing were making his eyes water, but Sakura had insisted that he use them. It was apparently essential for his blue eyes to have specks of green in them... Or, so she told him. He must've missed that. It had been a long time since he'd last played this game after all, and the graphics were a little dated.

The prominent birth marks etched across his cheeks had now been hidden behind some product that Sakura had happily supplied; a fact that was strictly between them and would not leave the room under any circumstance.

The sword, currently positioned on his back, had been fashioned out of cardboard... Or paper mache, or something along those lines. So thankfully, it didn't weight too much; if anything at all. However, in spite of this; it was still incredibly large and awkward to carry, regardless of its light weight.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sakura had done a great job helping him out with his costume. Especially seeing as just a few days ago he had absolutely no idea who he was going to go as.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He did NOT want to go.

.

There was actually more to it than just an opposition to the costumes.

Naruto found it little awkward to be around his friends now, particularly after Sakura and Sasuke had started going out.

Naruto had had feelings for Sakura for years, but had tried kept to them under lock and key.

He hadn't had much success apparently.

Yep, it was official: He definitely did not feel like going.

.

But he was going to anyway, because they were his friends.

They were his friends and it was their party.

They'd been his only friends for a long time actually, and almost like a part of his family. After all, he had never been able to properly know his own... He really owed it to him for all the support they'd showed him over the years.

Plus he couldn't resist the oppurtunity to jeer at Sasuke over the no doubt ridiculous costume he was going to be forced to wear by Sakura. Yeah, that sure would break the ice!

K'tsh! K'tsh! **(A/N: That's my attempt at writing out the sound of a whip... Sorry for failing at life D: )**

With one last hesistant sigh, Naruto left his room and began to make his way towards Sakura's.

.

He hadn't known who to go as initially; well actually, that had just been an excuse he had made so he wouldn't have to go; so Sakura had offered to choose a costume for him. He had accepted.

That had been his first mistake.

Apparently she, unlike Naruto, became very excited over the prospect of dressing up for these kind of get togethers.

He found it odd that Sakura happened to choose the main character from what had been one of his favourite video games when he was younger. She couldn't have possibly known; it must just been a coincidence... Well, either that, or... Maybe Sasuke was involved in this somehow.

That bastard.

.

But anyway, here he was.

Right outside her apartment.

Sorry, that's _their _apartment now.

A six pack of heap, diluted, beer tucked under one arm; a fake, cardboard, yet still ludicrously big sword under the other.

He'd taken it off the strap on his back because it kept getting caught in closing doors and narrow halls on his trip over.

That had been his second mistake.

.

The only thing left to do now was to go inside.

His arms full, Naruto had no choice but to knock using his head.

Ouch.

.

Ouch.

.

Ouch.

.

That's going to leave a mark.

That action would make it three for three, as Naruto realised almost immediately aftewards that he could've simply put down the items and then knocked.

Upon further reflection, he came to also realise that his head hadn't been the only option available: he could've used his one of his feet, or even his shoulder!

Still, his efforts were shortly rewarded by the resounding echo of footsteps gradually growing closer, before a faint silhouette appeared before the door's glass.

From the moment Sasuke glanced outside, he immediately regretted his decision to answer the door. _Why of all people did it have to be Naruto?_ He knew he was about to be on the end of an excessive amount of ridicule, and that the hyperactive blonde would be yammering loudly in his vicinity for the rest of the night.

Naruto bit his bottom lip in attempt to hold back his laughter, but it eventually bubbled forth. Sasuke's normally unruly hair had been styled firmly upwards, with a prominent widows peak. He was dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt and blue pants, with white gloves and boots, and a suit of white and golden armour that covered upper body and waist. Naruto eventually smothered the chuckles when he was met by the Uchiha's piercing, impatient glare.

Naruto was actually somewhat familiar with the character Sasuke was dressed as. He believed it was meant to be Vegeta from the popular manga and anime franchise, _Dragon Ball_. Naruto had never really gotten into much, but he had seen a few episodes before. He wondered if this was Sakura's doing as well.

"Teme," Naruto greeted eventually, nodding his head in the other man's direction.

"Dobe," the raven haired man responded eventually, seemingly unphased by his friend's insult. Naruto clenched his teeth, feeling a vein in his forhead pop._ He just had to say it._

"You look fucking ridiculous," he drawled, the temptation to poke fun at the Uchiha's current appearance all too tempting.

"You too, dobe." Sasuke answered, motioning to the oversized sword in the blonde's right hand. "Are you trying to compensate for something?"

"Hey! Sakura chose this costume. Not me!"

"The same applies with me, dibshit."

"Just shut up and let me in." Naruto sighed, defeated, as he pushed past his best friend and entered the apartment.

He almost couldn't believe the outrageous costume that Sasuke was wearing. No doubt, at Sakura's request (demand).

Naruto hoped that someone here had a camera. This would make for excellent blackmail to use against Sasuke at some point in the future.

Wait, scratch that... He hoped that there WEREN'T any cameras here. At least not in his vicinity anyway.

If someone caught a photo of him like this, he really never would live it down.

.

The faux swordsman began to wade his way through the crowded room, his eyes filtering through the sea of unfamiliar faces, trying to find someone he knew. A task which proved to be exceedingly difficult, seeing as everyone in the room was practically in disguise!

She wore a pink dress, and had one side of her hair styled into a pigtail. He suspected she was meant to be dressed as Bulma, the wife of Vegeta, but couldn't really tell because her hair was still it's natural pink and her eyes their usual green.

"Naruto, you made it," the pink haired woman greeted cheerfully, wrapping her arms around him. "It's good to see you!"

"Hey Sakura-chan," he answered, smiling weakly, as he returned the gesture.

He still found it slightly unnerving to talk with the who was woman once an object of his affection. But he was glad they were still friends, and didn't want that to change. It also at least meant that there were _some_ people at the party who weren't complete assholes.

Yes, he was thinking of Sasuke.

He set the six-pack down on the table across from them, before examining the snacks and other beveridges that had been set upon it.

_No ramen_? _Tsk, typical_. Sakura never took any of his suggestions!

"Oh, that reminds me Naruto," Sakura suddenly exclaimed, snapping her fingers in remembrance. "There's someone here that I want you to meet."

_'Oh god_,' the blonde cringed inwardly, his ashen face turning towards the pink haired woman. '_Here we go again_.'

Despite how oblivious most people considered Naruto to be, he had known Sakura long enough to be able to decipher the meaning behind her tone of voice. This was one that he had become all too familiar over the past few months.

He could tell she was trying to set him up again, and she didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to that area.

First there had been her best friend, Ino, who was a very attractive, outgoing blonde woman. However, she was kind of a loud mouth; which, when coming from Naruto, is really saying something; and seemed to have more of an interest in Sasuke than anything else. Then there was Tenten, who was cute, independent and quite tomboyish. Usually, this wasn't something Naruto would have minded. That was, until he saw the small collection of menacious weapons she kept in her home, and heard the threats of bodily harm she promised him if he tried anything inappropriate.

God, this was not going to end well.

_I knew I shouldn't have fucking come. Ah, god! I should've seen this coming!_

It was already awkward enough that Naruto had just recently gotten over habouring a deep crush for his best friend's girlfriend; one that he hadn't done a particularly good job at keeping hidden; but now she wanted to play 'match-maker'.

This horrific memories of his friend's previous attempts at playing Cupid, were however, completely abandoned when he saw Sakura re-enter in the living room, almost forcefully guiding another woman along with her.

She had midnight dark hair that fell loosely upon her shoulders. The tips stretched as far down as her lower back where they were tied back, the strands spilling out in a shape almost exactly like a dolphin's tail. Her slender arms were covered by her red and black gloves, that stretched as far as her forearms.

She was wearing a white tank top with suspenders, that offered a rather generous view of her bountiful bosom, and a portion of her pale, toned mid-riff. While her lithe, creamy legs were accentuated by a dark mini-skirt, as her dainty feet treaded surprisingly lightly in the rather heavy looking, dark red combat boots she wore. Naruto shook his head violently as these thoughts gradually crossed his mind. He did not just oggle at a woman! He had not just stooped to the same level as his perverted godfather.

However, as alluring as her figure was, the thing that captivated him the most was her eyes.

They were a breath taking shade of lilith, an eye colour that Naruto couldn't actually remember seeing anyone have before. She obviously didn't have contact lenses, because, from what he could recall, the character's eye colour was meant to be red... Or possibly brown, depending on the source.

However, in spite of this, the resemblance was still clear.

And in the moment, Naruto concluded that he was glad she hadn't found any. As he deemed her eyes far too gorgeous to hide away. No matter what the costume.

By the flushed, clearly embarassed expression on her face, Naruto could tell that she was also highly oppossed to wearing such a costume. Though he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. She looked absolutely stunning! Her shy demeanor only adding to her appeal.

"Naruto," Sakura smirked, not having missed Naruto's reaction to the woman before him. "This is Hinata."

"H-hello," her soft voice quivered, as she pressed her pointer fingers together, in what he could only assume was a nervous mannerism.

Naruto found it cute, though. It really suited her. Even though it was incredibly out of character for the person she was meant to be playing, but at that point, he could not have cared less.

"Hey..." Naruto answered, his right hand instinctively reaching to kneed at the back of his neck, his own nervous habits suddenly getting the better of him as well.

"Well, I'll let you too get acquainted," Sakura smiled cheekily, before turning away to mingle with some of the other party guests.

A light blush dusting now adorning his whiskered cheeks, Naruto smiled gently at the woman before him. Who in turn responded with a soft, melodious giggle of her own.

It sure was funny that he had come to the party dressed as the male protagonist from one of his favourite childhood video games; and that this woman, who he'd never met before, that Sakura decided to set him up with, had come as one of the major heroine's from the same the game, as well as the male protagonist's long time, childhood friend and eventually love interest. What a coincidence!

That's all it was though.

.

Just a coincidence, right?

.

No.

No way!

.

Wait... Really? This had been her plan all along?

.

But how could she have possibly known that he-?

When did-?

Wha-?

.

Naruto suddenly glanced over his shoulder to see his best friend passing behind him, a smug, knowing smile written across his face.

Yep, Sasuke had definitely been involved in this somehow.

That bastard.

.

But regardless, Naruto couldn't help but admit it.

He suddenly felt like he was going to have a good time

* * *

A/N: I probably could've had this up sooner, but I spent what felt like days trying to think of who to have Sasuke and Sakura dress as. In the end, I went with Vegeta and Bulma after googling couples that people thought were similar. I also felt that references DB characters would cool, considering how much Kishimoto was influnced by that series when making Naruto. Sorry if any of the details I describe are seem incorrect. I'm not really a fan of that series, so I had to refer, quite frequently, to the DB wiki page. It's also a decision I made at last minute and only ddescribe vaguely, but I hope it isn't too poorly written. :/

I hope you guys enjoyed this though! Canon Naruto has really been boring me lately, so I felt like doing something more on the AU side of things. Anyway, please R&R! I'm not sure of when I'll have the next update up. I do have another drabble in the works that I was originally planning to finish and post instead of this one, but in the end I decided it was kind of lame, so I'm going to try and rewrite it.

Anyway, until next time! :D

Oh, and by the way: Does anyone reckon they can guess who Naruto and Hinata were dressed up as? :D


	18. Fitting

A/N: Hey guys! I'm happy to hear that so many of you enjoyed my last chapter. As most of you correctly guessed, Naruto and Hinata were dressed up as Cloud and Tifa from Final Fantasy VII. Another favourite couple of mine, from a timelessly amazing video game. Big ups to **_A Rebellious Sage _**in particular though, as they were the first one to guess this correctly. :D

Anyway, this next addition is called _Fitting_ and is based on shoes. I hope you enjoy it!

Summary: She loved him for who he was. Not the person he tried to make himself out to be. In the end, that was really all that mattered.

Warning: the following one shot is cheesier than a University student's diet (lawl).

* * *

Fitting

Hinata had always hated these formal functions.

Granted, she had grown up as the Hyuuga heiress, and consequently, was more than familiar with them, but that didn't mean she enjoyed them. If anything, she barely tolerated them.

All she had wanted to day was spend a nice quiet evening with her boyfriend; who, at the moment, wasn't here... Well, at least not in spirit, anyway, that's for sure.

She could hardly recognise the man before her. He just wasn't acting like himself at all tonight! Sure, his typically outlandish behaviour would not have been suitable in this kind of environment, but she hated to see him like this regardless. His normally exuberant, cheerful demeanour was shrouded by an impassive, nonchalant expression. His typically unruly blonde hair now sat limp upon his head, finally flat and immobile after the hours he'd spent in front of the mirror with gel and a brush. His sparkling blue eyes also fell victim to this facade, now appearing dull and vacant as they bored through their surroundings. Even his normally ludicrously bright orange jumpsuit had been abandoned in favour of a midnight blue button-up shirt and some dark slacks.

"Is something the matter, Hinata?" The blonde queried, as he noticed her pale eyes studying his form curiously.

"No, Naruto-kun... Nothing at all."

But really, they both knew that that was not the case.

.

The walk home was silent; silent and uncomfortable.

Well, at least, for Hinata it was.

Normally she didn't mind it when the gaps or pauses in their conversation, often finding the quiet that existed between them comforting. But at the moment, her mind was in turmoil as she ran through the night's events, over and over, trying to understand the motivation behind her usually outlandish boyfriend's actions. What puzzled the young woman even further was the fact that Naruto hadn't said a word since they had left. Normally, after attending an event like that, the blonde would be chatting in an exuberant about how boring and condescending the people there had been.

But tonight, he hadn't said anything like that. Not a word.

Surely there was something that Hinata was missing here. What was wrong with him? Was he aware that she'd noticed his abrupt change in behaviour and think that he'd upset her? Had she been that obvious?

In retrospect, she realised the act; or at least the young man's efforts to keep it up; were rather sweet, really. She had told him how important this function was too her family, and how he needed to be on his best behaviour. He had certainly gone above and beyond her expectations of what his best behaviour was.

Though, at the same time, she couldn't help but feel as though he had overdone it with the formalities just a little bit.

That was an understatement, for sure.

She glanced across at the blonde, his presentation, upon their departure from the function, now appearing much more familiar to her. His hair had returned to its normal dishevelled state, his shirt had been untucked and his jacket thrown half hazardly over his shoulder as he slowly paced through the entrance to their apartment.

"Man, these dress shoes sure are a pain," Naruto declared, finally speaking to her for the first time in what felt like hours, as he tore his right one off and tossed it aside dramatically.

It struck the hardwood floors with a dull thud that resonated throughout the silent room. Hinata glanced down at the aforementioned object with curiosity, before she responded.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired curiously, watching her boyfriend as he made his way over to the couch, slouching resignedly against it.

"Don't get me wrong, I do like my dress shoes..." Naruto continued, taking his time to slip his left one off carefully and examine it, his fingers stroking over their dark leather texture.

"Well, I mean, they're nice for formal events, and they look good when they're all polished and shiny... But, they're just too much effort for me." he added, as a black tie was loosened and pulled from around his neck, before joining the small pile of clothes forming across from him.

Hinata said nothing, but instead chose to watch on quitely, still not completely certain about what the blonde was getting at.

Noting her silence, Naruto felt compelled to elaborate.

"I have to polish them and I can't be too rough with them, otherwise they'll get scuffed and ruined, and all my effort will be in vain... And what for? So I can look nice for one evening? Really, it just doesn't seem worth the effort. Besides, they're just a charade. This whole formal, elegant thing really doesn't suit me at all. I don't know why I even bother with it sometimes."

"Is something wrong, Naruto? Hinata inquired, moving closer to the towards the man before her.

"I wanted to impress your them tonight, Hinata. Your father, the Hyuuga elders.." Naruto's head bowed slightly and his voice lowered as he spoke, his actions only working to obscure his face from her more. It was almost as if he was ashamed of something. "I wanted them to think that I was 'appropriate' suitor for you. I didn't want to embarrass you tonight... But I get the feeling I messed up."

"You could never embarass me, Naruto-kun..." Hinata spoke softly, reassuringly."But the man who came tonight, did. That man wasn't Uzumaki Naruto."

When the blonde didn't respond, Hinata moved gracefully around the couch, sitting across from the blonde and facing him. Pale lavender orbs gazing deeply into his own blue eyes; eyes that were clouded with an uncharacteristic sense of hesitance.

"I don't want you to think that you have to change yourself for the benefit of me or my clan, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke confidently, "How they feel about you isn't important to me and ultimately doesn't matter."

The blonde faced away from the woman before him stubbornly, his lips forming an almost playful pout as she spoke. Hinata gradually shuffled closer in response, moving to gently rest her forehead comfortably against his own.

"I love you for who you are, Naruto-kun," she continued her voice lowering to an alluring, gentle whisper, as her dark locks tickling against his bare neck and shoulders. "For your strengths, your flaws... For everything that you fight against and hold inside you, but were too afraid to let anyone see. I never want you to feel ashamed for who you are, because you changed me. You helped me find faith and confidence in myself, to fight for what I believe in, and to never go back on my word... And my father, or anyone else in the Hyuuga clan can't understand that, then I feel sorry for them... Because if they saw what I saw, they would know that not only are you the strongest, most loyal and most resilient shinobi in all of the village, but also the kindest and most compassionate man that I know... But most of all, they would know that you were the man I love, and more than worthy of my heart."

As the reassuring words of the woman before him gradually sank in, the smallest ghost of a smile pulled at Naruto's lips.

"You know," he muse as his lean fingers slowly stroked over the soft contours of her cheek, "While I do like my dress shoes, what I really prefer are my sneakers."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, curious as to where he was going.

"I know I can't exactly wear them to a formal event like that, and I wouldn't. I'm just saying, when it comes down to it, I'd much rather wear them. They're much more comfortable, and they're just easier." He continued, completely unphased by his girlfriend's confusion.

"Sure, they might hurt and even seem awkward at first, but they accept me as I am. They mould and accommodate me in a way that makes me feel comfortable, just like you."

The calloused, tanned plains of his hands, slowly grazed up her shoulder blade. Hinata could feel goosebumps prickling her skin as the piercing gaze of the man before her, never left her own.

"I had to work my ass off every day to try and gain the respect of love of those around me. And sure, in the end, it worked, and it made me feel happy and accepted. But you always loved and admired me Hinata. I never had to dress up and act like high class snob. You've always accepted me for who I was, no matter what."

"You are my sneaker, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled softly, his arms enveloping her frame warmly.

Hinata couldn't help but notice the heat that slowly overwhelmed her features, and was certain there was now a soft blush dusting her cheeks. She glanced done at her feet bashfully, doing her best to avoid his the deep, penetrating gaze of his ocean blue eyes.

"That has to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard."

Naruto could only chuckle in response.

* * *

A/N: Haha, yeah, this is lame... And a little weird. But sometimes that just my style, I guess... Oh well. :D

Anyway, please R&R guys! I'm not sure how long it will be until my next update. I'd like to try and focus more on getting the next chapter to my NaruHina fic _It's High Tide, Baby _soon, but I'll see what I can do. Also, regarding the votes on the poll I made about how long I should keep _All the Rage _going for, it was a tie in the end. Half of the people who voted felt I should stop this after a 20 chapters, and the other half felt I should keep going. So... As a compromise, I may continue this after my 20th entry. However, it won't be for that much longer. I'm thinking something like 22 entries, 25 the absolute maximum. Because again, I'm pretty limited on ideas for this.

I'm absolutely stoked by all the positive reviews and favs I have received for this series though, and would just like to say thanks again for that! I've also got a couple of other ideas in the works for this fandom, so keep your eyes peeled! Until next time, mates. ;D


	19. Release

A/N: Yay! A quick update, for a change! My third in about three days, that's gotta be like a personally best for me. XD Anyway, this idea came to me pretty quickly after I had posted the last update. I realised that I've read a lot of fics were Hinata is missing Naruto and waiting for him to come back from like a mission, or something, but I haven't read many where the situation is reversed. So, I thought I'd give it a go. It's called _Release_ and is based on socks.

Summary: With Hinata away on a long mission, Naruto finds himself missing her. _Really_ missing her.

Warning: this chapter involves sexual content and reference to masturbation. Don't read if you feel you might be bothered by that kind of material.

* * *

#19. Release

Naruto had never exactly been the kind of person to plan ahead, or even to take the moment to properly think things through. He was prone to becoming overzealous in the heat of the moment, and would often commit to something completely without stopping to consider the consequences of his actions.

It was that nature of his exactly, which is what brought him to this current situation.

Lying on his back, sweat damped bangs falling into his eyes, as the perspiration clouded his vision. A thin trail of the sticky, pale substance dripped onto his abdomen and coated his hand, as it released his now flaccid member.

He hadn't seen Hinata in just over a week now; she was away with her team on a mission. While it is arguable that one week isn't exactly an excruciatingly long period of time, to him, so far, it had felt like an eternity.

He missed her.

He had thought he would be able to withstand the test of time, but apparently he had been wrong.

Incredibly wrong.

It seemed he had underestimated just how much he loved her, how much he _needed _her.

So, when he woke up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat from a particularly... _stimulating_ dream, he had no choice but to sort himself out.

.

It just wasn't the same this way.

He couldn't thread his fingers through flowing, midnight hair. His hands couldn't grasp at firm, shapely hips, or pert, voluptuous breasts that swayed almost hypnotically with the rhythm of their bodies. He couldn't gaze into that familiar pair of gorgeous lavender irises, hazy with a euphoric sense of desire, or hear the sound of his name, choking desperately from her supple lips.

He loved the way she said his name.

He loved the sounds that he could elicit from the normally timid, soft-spoken Hyuuga heiress with a simple caress of his hands over the smooth contours of her body.

Those same hands now grasped a lone sock that lay beside him on his apartment floor, and Naruto was suddenly almost regretting his earlier actions as he began to wipe himself clean.

This really was the lowest.

At least, that was what he thought until he switched the light out and slumped heavily beneath the crisp sheets. His arms surrounded the pillow set on what was, normally, her side of the bed. Naruto pulled the soft fabric closer to him, burying his nose deeply into it.

It smelled like her.

Normally that familiar, heavily scent, would be enough to make the blonde's eyes grow heavy and cause him to drift gradually off into the welcome arms of sleep. Tonight however, all it seemed to was remind him that she wasn't there. There would be no shapely body to hold in his arms throughout the night, no smooth skin to caress contentedly as he drifted in and out of sleep, and there would be no sweet, gentle whisper of his name, no loving smile or chaste kiss to greet him when he awoke the following morning.

Yep, this officially sucked.

His mind also couldn't help but regard the uncomfortable ache of his lower extremities, straining uncomfortably against his boxer shorts, clearly still not satisfied.

'_Maybe I could use a snack_', the blonde thought, kicking himself free from his cocoon of linen.

.

It was during the most ungodly of hours that Naruto found himself stirred from the slumber he had sought so hard to find. He had struggled through hours of restlessly tossing and turning, seemingly never being able to remain truly content or comfortable, but in the end it had only taken a second for all that effort to be undone. However, the blonde felt his frustration quickly melt away at the sight that was presented before him.

Flowing, midnight hair spilling over bare shoulder blades.

The gorgeous, lavender irises that shone with an alluring sense of warmth.

Everything that had been missing

"Hinata," he breathed, his voice almost holding a tone of disbelief. Was it possible that he was still asleep? He'd been having a few dreams like this over the past few days. Granted though, none of them had ever seemed_ this_ real.

Her supple lips curled in a gentle smile as she moved to embrace him, her lithe arms surrounding him comfortably.

No, this was definitely happening, she was here.

Hinata was finally home.

Opting to ask questions later, Naruto's lips found hers swiftly, brushing over them passionately, repeatedly. His lips continued to the ravish and explore the woman that had been separated from his for so long, savouring the feel of them against the fine column of her neck, her supple shoulders, her delicate, skin; every part of this breathtaking woman before that he had suffered the excruciating pain of missing for a little over a week now. His arms grasped her lithe, pliable body as he took her into his arms to move her beneath him.

She mewled beneath his ministrations, her hands venturing over the rough, calloused angles of his own body. Apparently she had missed him just as badly as he had her.

Naruto tore eagerly at the crumpled, dirty clothes from her mission, still covering her body, determined to reveal more skin, and it wasn't long before he found her lying beneath him; naked, vulnerable, beautiful, readily anticipating him to enter her. If the alluring moans slipping from her lips were any indication.

The blond was quick to comply, hissing as he slowly slid into her heat. He groaned into her shoulder, nipping hungrily at the creamy flesh, already feeling his imminent release beginning to build, as he started to thrust in and out of her.

"Hinata," his hoarse voice whispered, steadily growling in volume and desperation with their every movement.

He needed this._ Badly_.

It was in this moment, however, that Naruto came to the realisation, that, in his haste to get... reacquainted with Hinata, they had forgotten to use protection. Once again, reiterating the fact that Naruto was prone to acting over-zealously in the heat of the moment.

Naruto cursed, as he felt himself being pulled closer towards the edge, realising that it may already to be too late. He tried to say something to Hinata, to warn her to stop, but with the coursing through him he could barely form comprehensible words. Furthermore, his mind seemed against the idea of stopping, immediately aborting even the slightest attempt to carry out that action.

So, it was as Hinata convulsed beneath him, her head thrown back in ecstasy and his name, a euphoric cry from his lips, that Naruto made his move. With the procession and speed of a Jounin level ninja of Konoha, the blonde pulled out spilling his seed on the bedsheets beneath them. Naruto clenched his teeth as he came, harder and longer than he had in what felt like a lifetime. He biting back the that moans threatened to spill from his own throat, finally releasing days of pent up frustration and need.

It felt so, so fucking good.

He collapsed against the mattress eventually, the strength from his arms completely drained. As he reached out to embrace the raven haired woman beside him, he couldn't help but note how perfectly she fit into his arms. He had regained everything that gave his life and sense and meaning, everything that had been missing for the past week.

"Welcome home, Hinata," Naruto whispered softly, in between the series of tender, loving kisses he lay delicately against her flushed face.

"Um, Naruto-kun," she spoke softly, her usual shy demeanour suddenly returning as she scanned the pale substance staining the navy blue sheets below them.

"Shit," Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder and remembered what had exactly just taken place moments ago.

"Hang on, I'll get a sock."

* * *

A/N: For some reason, when I was writing this, all I could think of was the song "I Touch Myself" by The Divinyls LOL Anyway, please R&R as usual and I'll try to follow with more speedy little updates like this. Bye for now! :D


	20. Substitute

A/N: Hey guys, here's another relatively speedy update for you! I write out it rather late last night, so if there are any glaring errors. I hope you enjoy it, though! It's called _Substitute_ and is based on mesh shirts. This could also been seen as a follow up to the last chapter, _Release_.

Summary: It just wasn't the same...

* * *

#20. Substitute

It was an odour that Hinata couldn't quite place.

That unusual, distinctive combination of dirt, sweat, grass and his own unique musk that somehow always manged to bring comfort and warmth to her as she lay peacefully in his arms.

How she wished that was the case right now, as she readjusted that old mesh shirt of his over the pillow she cradled lovingly in her arms. She pulled it closer to her and buried her nose into the soft fabric as she inhaled deeply.

It just wasn't the same...

Still, it was a ritual of hers, it always had been. Every time Naruto left for a long mission like this, she would steal one of his shirts, hoping that she would be able to find comfort in his all too familiar scent.

She'd even gone as far as to take one from his laundry. A dirty one that still reeked of his last mission. A pitiful attempt to enternation the thought that he had returned as she slept and collapsed, completely exhausted, into her arms. So distracted and overcome with the prospect of finally seeing her again that he completely forgot to shower, or even change.

What could she say though? She really missed her boyfriend. He'd written to her own several occasions, while she was away on her last mission, expressing similar feelings of longing and desire, and Hinata was overjoyed to learn that the sensations were mutual.

She felt her cheeks flush slightly as she realised how ridiculous she might look to someone else if they saw her.

Lying there on her bed, her arms entangled around a pillow covered by a dark, mesh-undershirt, still stained with grass and dirt.

She'd even gone as far as to draw six whisker marks on her new companion's 'head' with a marker.

* * *

A/N: As always, thank you all for your very supportive reviews. They are very much appreciated. Keep 'em coming, guys, and I hope to see you again soon. ;)


	21. Affliction

A/N: Hey guys, how have you all been? I'm hoping to have this series completed soon so I can focus solely on _It's High Tide;_ which, by the way, I have not abandoned or put on hiatus. Sorry, it's just that I received some messages from a couple of people who were concerned, and I wanted to clarify that I am still working on the latest chapter. It's just taking me awhile... Surprise, surprise. lol

I've also recently posted a oneshot based on that pairing called _Breaking the News_, which, if you're a fan of MinaKushi, I think you may enjoy reading. ;)

...Anyway, now that the shameless plugging is out of the way, this next addition is called _Affliction_ and is based on kerchiefs/bandannas. Again, I don't actually refer to the article of clothing in this piece. Rather, it was the inspiration for the idea behind it. I threw this together rather quickly, so sorry if you feel it is vague.

I hope you like it!

**Summary**: She could feel her throat tighten uncomfortably at the sight, the sensation, the sheer evidence of her affliction surfacing before her very eyes...

* * *

#21. Affliction

It was coming out in chunks.

Thick, soaking, tufts of darkness that were being carried helplessly by the powerful stream of water and seeping uselessly into the open drain.

Washed away.

She sifted her hand through the tresses, feeling them break and pull away, even underneath her hesitant, gentle grasp.

She could feel her throat tighten uncomfortably at the sight, the sensation, the sheer evidence of her affliction surfacing before her very eyes, as the water continued to pound relentlessly against her naked, vulnerable flesh.

Reaching out for the tap, her free hand, wrinkled from the prolonged immersion in the liquid, scraped against the tiled wall blindly. Her eyes refused to look away from the stray hairs that were caught within her clenched right first, captivated in utter disbelief.

Finally reaching the porcelain handle, she turned it back, almost cautiously, allowing the stream to die down slowly.

She padded out of the bland cubicle, her feet squelching audibly against the sopping mat beneath them, retrieving a towel to wrap around herself.

The view of her reflection was obstructed, the mirror had almost completely clouded over from the steam, as her shaking hands fumbled through the array of toiletries littering the sink's rim and surrounding counter-tip anxiously, before finally locating the device she had been looking for.

She gripped the clippers firmly, her knuckles white and sweeping back the thick, raven bangs lining her forehead, as she raised the edge of the blade up to her hairline.

As the device whirred stridently into life, she shuddered, her eyes clenching shut, as she felt her resolve falter momentarily. The young woman exhaled deeply, silent willing herself to proceed.

Her actions were halted however, and the young woman broken out of her stupor, by the firm, distinct rapping of knuckles against the door.

"Hinata?"

Her heart lurched painfully in her chest at the concern etched clearly in that all too familiar voice.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't want to face him. Not now.

"...You've been in there for awhile now."

She couldn't let him see her in this state.

Of weakness.

Of fraility.

"I'm coming in, okay?"

She wanted to protest, but remained silent, allowing the man to enter.

Her teeth scrapped lightly at her lip apprehensively, as her lavender eyes glanced down at her feet, not wanting to meet his gaze.

She felt completely exposed, vulnerable and self-conscious, and not because she was standing half-naked before the man she harbored deep, emotional feelings for. Sure, a few years ago, such a notion would have truly mortified her, most likely to the point that she would have lost consciousness, yet right now, that was not the case...

It was because she had been broken.

Broken by something stronger than she had ever faced ever before.

Something stronger than her cousin, her father, the entire combined forces of the Leaf nation. Something more challenging than the hardest, most excruciating mission.

Something that transcended hours of rigorous physical training and chakra manipulation. Something that she wasn't entirely sure she would be able to defeat.

It was because she was scared.

He had always loved her hair.

She could remember his lips caressing it, his nose burying itself amongst the tresses and inhaling its scent, his face being obscured by the dark mass as it cascaded around him. She could still feel his lean fingers sifting through it.

Naruto sighed deeply, his hand reaching up own to brush through his own unruly blond mop. A typical nervous tick of his, yet one that, upon reflection, he realised was inappropriate. He grimaced at his carelessness, his hand suddenly shooting away as if it had been burnt.

He hated this.

There was nothing he could do to help her, and no matter how much he tried to sympathise with her, no real way he could relate to the condition she was currently in.

He had never been good with words, but at this point, he realised that probably didn't make a difference. He imagined that even the most literate, intelligent person would have difficulty bringing comfort to the woman before him, and finding a way to relieve her of the burden she currently carried.

His hand reached out to stroke hers reassuringly, before gradually moving to take the device from her own. He was acting purely on impulse, not really thinking his actions through. Taken aback, Hinata's eyes widened as he moved away from her and stood before the mirror. Naruto studied his reflection momentarily, the clippers still in hand.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice was barely audible, and almost immediately drowned by the monotonous drone of the blades whirring into life when he clicked the power button. He slowly raised the device to his head, an action followed by the sharp, unmistakable sound of serrated steel slicing through hair follicles.

A distinct gasp tore from her lips, as she watched a bright clump of blond hair droop from the man's head, a stark contrast to the dull tiles beneath them.

"You don't have to do this alone." He spoke decidedly, his eyes not straying from the task.

"But, Naruto-kun! I-"

"I know I can't understand exactly what you're going through right now, Hinata, but that doesn't mean I can't be here for you... Let me help you through this, let me carry the burden with you."

Hinata pressed her fingers together subconsciously, a light blush crossing her features, as she watched him continue to remove his hair.

"Oh, by the way," Naruto spoke through the reflection of the mirror, a playful smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "When I'm done here, I'm moving over to you next."

In spite of herself, and the gravity of the situation that had presented itself, Hinata smiled.

For it was in that moment, when she realised that she wasn't alone in this.

It was in that moment that she no longer felt scared.

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't make this too difficult to follow. If you're unsure about anything you can just let me know via review/message and I'll do my best to explain it, but hopefully it's pretty straightforward. Anyway, please R&R!


	22. Firearms

A/N: The last chapter got kind of a mixed reaction. Some of you got it, some didn't. Basically, Hinata had cancer and her hair was falling out as a result of chemotherapy. She was going to shave her head but was feeling anxious about doing it, so Naruto helped her out by shaving his own, to let her know that her was going to help her through it and so he could gauge more of an understanding of what she was going through. The connection between that idea and bandannas is that they can be used to hold your hair back and help prevent it from falling out, I believe. Thanks for the responses though, they were very much appreciated!

I hope that clears things up... Now for something a little less dark and depressing. :D This next addition is called _Firearms _and is based on sleeveless shirts/tank tops/muscle shirts/whatever you want to call them. :P

Summary: "Did you get your tickets?" "Tickets? For what?" "The gun show."

* * *

#22. Arms

"Man, someone should arrest me."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Possession of guns."

If Sakura ever met the deranged individual who thought it would be a good idea to introduce Naruto to sleeveless shirts, she was going to maim them. Horribly.

She would absolutely pulverise them beyond recognition.

She wouldn't even give them the reprieve of a quick, painless death, no. That would be far too merciful.

She wanted to see them break before her, to take pleasure in their absolute suffering.

All week they had had to withstand the idiotic blond's antics. She couldn't stand another second of watching him strut around arrogantly, flexing with his chest puffed out. If she did, she was going to have to kill someone.

She would probably start with him and then eventually move on to herself.

It didn't help that they were heading to the beach today, either.

Fortunately, they would be outside and it would allow her to put some much needed distance between them; for the sake of her sanity and possibly the well-being of all those around her.

She had hoped to escape him, if only for a moment. So, as he bolted off into the surf along with Sasuke, she found a spot in the shade beside Hinata. The dark haired woman smiled gently as Sakura approached, and she felt her lips curl upward in response. She enjoyed the solitude

The Hyuuga heiress would generally only speak when necessary and didn't feel the need to fill every fleeting second with inane, unnecessary dialogue.

Sakura lay back against her towel contentedly, allowing her eyes to crept closed as the gentle breeze rustled soothingly against her bare flesh.

Ah, serenity.

"Hey girls, I was wondering if you could help me."

_"Oh god... He found us."_

There the blonde stood, fine beads of moisture dripping heavily from his damp hair and sliding down his lean, tanned torso, evidence of his recent swim.

Curious, Hinata sat up across from her, having just been basking in the shade of an umbrella they'd set up. Her pale complexion was not one for enduring the intense blaze of the sun... Or was that just her flushing at the sight of a shirtless Naruto?

Sakura on the other hand, frowned, not wanting to even acknowledge the man's presence. She didn't know where Naruto was going with this exactly, but she felt she could hazard a guess, and she was definitely not in the mood.

_"Do not listen, Hinata! Don't even humour him."_

"H-help you with what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said after a moment, her expression curious.

_"...Shit."_

"Well, you see... I'm looking for my beach ball."

"Your beach ball?" A pair of lavender irises blinked in confusion. She glanced over her shoulder, studying the area around them. She couldn't recall him bringing one.

"Yeah, my beach ball." The blond reiterated, a playful grin lighting up his features. "It's kind of shaped like this."

The man then stepped forward, moving his arms in front of his chest and them bending them slightly as he clasped his hands together, forming a circular shape. He tensed the muscles of his upper body with a cocky grin.

Hinata flushed slightly, taken back Naruto's unheralded action, while a low, frustrated groan escaped Sakura's lips, as she threw her hand back in. Despite the obvious disdain of her reaction, Naruto continued, seemingly unphased.

"Last time I saw it, it was somewhere over there."

He then turned slightly, flexing his arms to the side, as if pointing out the general direction in which he had supposably 'lost' his beach ball.

Sakura acerbically tapped her index finger against her chin, for a moment; deciding to have some fun at the man's expense.

It was then that she noticed the slight bloating in his stomach as he breathed in and out; not surprising seeing as he had been scarfing down a small feast at Ichiraku's before they left. Smirking devilishly to herself, Sakura promptly sat up.

"Hey, you know what? I think I've found it." She said, jabbing the blond rather forcefully in the gut.

Naruto's face fell into a pout, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sakura-chan, that was mean!"

The soft giggles of the two women were broken only by a resounding slap of a man's palm across his own face from a few feet away.

"Dobe, for the love of god... Shut. Up."

* * *

A/N: Alright, just a few more of these to go, so enjoy them while they last! lol Seriously though, hope you guys liked this. Thought I'd try and weave in a few more characters again, so Sakura and Sasuke joined this drabble. Sorry, yet again, for lateness. The author's note on my profile page will explain why I haven't been active lately. Anyway, keep the reviews coming. Thanks! :D


	23. Reversal

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I'm currently on holidays from University, so I have much more time to work on updates. At the moment, I'm also writing Chapter 3 for _It's High Tide, Baby _and Chapter 2 for _Secret Lovers_, so keep your eyes pealed if you're a fan of either of those stories. I also have an idea for another MinaKushi oneshot in development.

Anyway, here's a little piece inspired by the upcoming _Road to Ninja_ movie. Consequently, it features the more confident, AU version of Hinata. I was a little apprehensive to write the idea when it came to me, as the movie is not out yet and my knowledge of it and the AU Naruto world it is set in are obviously limited. But hopefully my portrayal is at least somewhat accurate.

This one is called _Reversal_ and is based on pants. Because really, I think we know who would wear the pants in this relationship. ;)

Summary: She could tell you to go to hell and you'd still enjoy the trip.

* * *

#23. Reversal

Hyuuga Hinata...

The heiress to the Hyuuga throne, daughter of the reclusive, incredibly intimidating Hyuuga Hizashi, strong, confident, beautiful.

Everything about her just seemed so... Unattainable. Even in spite of his lineage, in spite of being he son of a prodigious ninja, the Legendary Yellow Flash, and an Uzumaki fūinjutsu master, Naruto did not feel she would consider him even worth her time.

Call him a masochist, but that fact alone just made him fall for her even harder.

That was just the nature of her lure, her charm. She could tell you to go to hell and you'd still enjoy the trip.

She wasn't arrogant, unlike the majority of her clan, she was just proud... Kind of like him. In spite of her talents and the link to one of the village's most prestigious clans she had been blessed with, Hinata always showed loyalty to her comrades, and respect where it was due.

He supposed that was what drew him to her... and consequently, what drew him to her team's training grounds. Day after day. He just found something about her incredibly alluring. He was glad that her teammates, Kiba and Shino, weren't there on this particularly occasion. Sure, they were great guys and close friends of his, but they could also strike him as being incredibly odd at times.

Naruto shuddered to think about what Hinata would do if she discovered him, as he swallowed in a manner that was, hopefully, not too audible. He certainly was not attracted to the idea of finding out, firsthand, how painful those fluid, cutting Juken strikes felt against his own flesh, instead of the wooden posts she was currently training with.

Subconsciously, the blonde repositioned himself, leaning slightly closer to behold the sight of her lean, supple form gleaming with a thin coat of sweat underneath the moonlight. Her dark hair spilt loosely over her shoulder blades, dancing hypnotically around her naked clavicle... Naruto flushed as his eyes accidentally grazed over her full, voluptuous breasts, barely contained by the tight fishnet shirt she wore.

He didn't understand what purpose that bulky jacket she was wore served. It was wide open! Even with it on she was still practically half naked. If anything, it only served to draw further attention to her already exposed flesh.

But then anything, Naruto supposed that may have been the point.

The young man's eyes trailed lower, against his will; their descent beginning down her long, flexible legs, as one was raised swiftly in a sharp, precise kick. The shapely limb was accentuated by her short, denim shorts. The blond could almost feel drool leaking from the corner of his mouth at the sight... Naruto suddenly snapped back to attention and shook his head vigorously, hoping to rid his mind of any further perverse thoughts.

While the young Hyuuga was certainly a sight for sore eyes, he had not come here to simply ogle her... Although, he couldn't deny that it was certainly a rewarding side benefit.

He admired her determination and commitment, as she trained rigorously, often into the late hours of the night.

Lowering her fists with a deep exhale, Hinata relaxed her form. Her stomach rose up and down with each steady breath her body released. Her Byakugan no longer in use, she opened her pale, lilac irises, facing in the direction of the dense shrubbery Naruto was currently hiding himself in.

As Hinata let out a deep sigh and run her fingers smoothly through her dark tresses, the eerie evening silence was broken unexpectedly by the sound of her voice.

"What are you doing out here, Namikaze?"

Naruto felt his stomach lurch uncomfortable and his body freeze up as the woman he'd been watching closely for the better part of an hour addressed him directly. Had she been aware of his presence the entire time?

"Shit," he breathed. '_Well, that's what I get for trying to hide from a Byakugan wielder, I guess... There's no point in trying to deny it, she knows you're there... You might as well give it up_.'

"Hey... Hinata," Naruto spoke as he emerged hesitantly from his hiding place. The safe, secure cocoon of shrubs he'd nestled himself within. The only thing that separated him from having each individual Chakra point of his painfully closed off.

The young man plucked a stray leaf from his unruly mop of hair before speaking again. "What's up, 'ttebayo?"

...Damn that nervous tick of his.

The Hyuuga heiress folded her arms against her toned, exposed midriff in response, raising an eyebrow at the blond. She was obviously puzzled by his appearance, and was still awaiting an explanation. She blew a stubborn strand of hair out of her face, impatiently,

"Heh, well I..." Naruto stumbled feebly, resisting the urge to knead at the back of his neck with his hand. "...I was just coming back from training myself; y'know, with Sasuke and Sakura-chan... I was passing by and happened to see, so..."

Hinata continued to stare at him suspiciously, apparently not completely satisfied with his answer.

_'Do not. Stare. At her chest._'

The idea had entered his head from out of nowhere, yet suddenly it was being repeated in the back of his mind ad-nauseam; almost like a mantra. Yet, now that he'd had the thought, He could feel beads of perspiration drooping slowly down his forehead as his struggled to maintain contact with her face.

"Careful not to strain yourself," she smirked.

"I-," Naruto stumbled again, before flushing guiltily. She'd caught him out, yet again. The Byakugan really was outstanding in its ability to read other people.

He was certain she knew just how ill at ease he currently felt. Yet somehow, it seemed like there was some twisted part of her that was taking pleasure in it.

The last thing he wanted to do was make the situation worse than it already was. He was already most likely about to get his ass kicked, and he could probably do without the additional fuel on the flames.

If only he was better at interacting with girls. Being smooth around them, like how his Sasuke so often was. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke certainly had a way with the opposite sex. Maybe then, he could have summoned he courage and appropriate means to approach her and just talk... Like normal people.

Pulled from his momentarily lapse in concentration, Naruto's focus was then drawn back to Hinata, as she moved to retrieve the equipment she had been training with. She knelt down to pick a kunai, that had been wedged forcefully into the ground. The blade in hand, she turned back to the blond.

"You should join me," She offered coyly, a glimmer of light reflecting off of the kunai she clutched firmly in her grasp.

"Uh, actually," he began, before stopping abruptly; noticing that the nerves had caused his voice to rise to an unusually high octave. Hinata chuckled teasingly.

Naruto flushed again, before clearing his throat and trying once more. He even lowered the pitch of his voice to a slightly more masculine tone, as if to compensate for his earlier slip-up.

"Actually, I should probably get going now. My parents are expecting me-"

He was then rather abruptly interrupted by the distinct, sharp whirring of a blade thrown with swift power in his direction. Naruto clenched his teeth and his shut his eyes firmly as he felt the kunai sail over his shoulder at a dangerously close proximity. The blade sliced directly through the material of his own baggy jacket and was embedded firmly into the side of a tree, dragging his prone body with it.

Hinata stalked towards his vulnerable figure almost menacingly, her lips however, forming in an enticing smirk. She reached her hand out carefully her fingertips cupping his chin gently. Naruto found himself captivated by those enigmatic, alluring eyes, mere inches away from his own.

"I wasn't asking you," she whispered closely, her voice an intoxicating slither. He swore he could feel her teeth scrapping against the outer shell of his ear as she moved in further. "I was telling you."

Her lips then descended upon the corner of his neck, ravishing the tanned flesh. Naruto shuddered blissfully beneath her unexpected ministrations, too shocked to even question the young woman's actions. He could sense the heat of her body radiating against his own. Her hair was tickling his nose, the loose strands spilling over his naked collar bone. Her full, barely covered breasts were brushing against his chest as she continued to explore every trace of uncovered skin she could find with her lips. Her lithe fingers were working at the zipper of his jacket, as she seeked out more. Her touch burnt.

Naruto moaned lowly as he remained stuck between the solid, thick tree trunk, against which he had been pinned, and the supple, curvaceous figure of Hyuuga Hinata. He became well aware of his member prodding uncomfortably against the now rather restricting confines of his pants, as a result of her actions. Her warmth left him momentarily, as the heiress pulled away, before hastily removing her lavender jacket, leaving her in nothing more than her skimpy shorts and fishnet top. Hinata then straddled Naruto's waist, her long, lithe legs wrapping swiftly around his body. Shrugging his own jacket from off his shoulders, Naruto's arms surrounded her, his hands caressing wantonly at her bare back. He fell back into the tree, his head colliding against the bark with a dull thud. The impact did not bother Naruto, however. He was focused on the soft pair of lips massaging passionately against his own. Naruto returned the kiss fervently, his hands trailing over the kunoichi's toned body. It was still slick with sweat and practically glowing in the moonlight, accentuating its alluring shapes and contours.

Feeling something hard pressing against her stomach, Hinata ceased her actions, before looking coyly into Naruto's eyes. She smirked at the blond, a halo of dark locks surrounding her face. Grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling them down slowly, she revealed the sizable bulge in his boxer shorts.

"Well, it looks like you're all warmed up."

.

"Naruto," Minato's concerned voice sounded from the other side of the table, as he watched his son fidget with his chopsticks, almost guiltily.

"H-hai, tou-chan?"

"You've barely touched your dinner, is something the matter?"

"Oh, no... I'm fine, 'ttebayo."

"What are those markings around your neck?"

Naruto had hoped that the high-collared shirt he'd slipped discreetly into upon arriving hope would have covered some of the suspicious looking marks he'd received earlier in the day. It did not appear to have worked.

"Oh these, uh... They're from training today. Heh, yeah. I uh, found myself a new sparring partner and they were really working me hard out there."

Well, at least what he'd said was half true.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! I also hope that Hinata didn't seem too OOC, even for her AU version. I tried write Naruto normally, because, as far as I know, he is himself in the movie and doesn't experience any personality changes, unlike several of the other characters.

I also thought it would be interesting to create a scenario in which Naruto was watching Hinata train and admiring her from a far, as opposed to the way it actually is in the canon. So yeah, that's where this idea came from.

Anyway, please R&R!


	24. Aleatory

A/N: So, after my last drabble, a few people hinted that they thought it might be a cool idea for me to write a multi-chaptered story based on Road to Ninja-verse Hinata, and I even received a generally positive response when a made a poll about it. I won't lie, the idea does interest me, but I am a bit busy working on two other NaruHina fics at the moment. Not to mention there are fics I am planning to write for other fandoms. So, if I were to explore this idea, it probably wouldn't been for awhile.

Also, the more footage from the movie I saw, the more I disliked Hinata's alternative persona. I have since seen the entire movie and well... I still don't know. The idea of a more confident Hinata has always appealed to me, but in Road to Ninja she just seemed too rude and aggressive. Absolutely nothing like the Hinata we know and love. I understand that that was largely the point of the movie, but I still think it was taken a bit too far.

So again, if I were to write this story, I'd probably portray Hinata as being more like how I wrote her in my last _All the Rage_ update.

Anyway, I'll worry about that when I get to it. Here's a new oneshot!

**Summary**: For Naruto, the stakes had never been higher.

* * *

#24. Aleatory

Naruto could not stand situations like this at all.

Everything was left almost entirely up to chance, and a myriad of variables were spinning wildly beyond his control. Sure, he possessed something of a role in the operation, but there was always an overwhelming uncertainty, robbing him off the confidence he would normally follow his actions through with. He could tell the apprehension was palpable, radiating off of him clearly, no matter how much he willed himself to conceal it. That doubt, that uncertainty, was a critical weakness, one his opponents would surely pick up on.

_"Damnit,"_ Naruto cursed, inwardly; though he did his best to not let his face convey the frustration fueling this internal monologue. _"Another awful hand."_

He shifted through the cards once more, as if refusing to accept that this was what he had been dealt and what would, ultimately, decide his fate. A seven of diamonds, a three of spades, a jack of clubs... A joker?! Weren't those supposed to thrown out at the start of the game! Not to mention, his last hand was very similar to the one in front of him now. Suspiciously so. Was the deck definitely being properly reshuffled between each game? Whoever had been dealing clearly wasn't paying enough attention, and it was, consequently, costing Naruto the tattered shreds of dignity he had barely managed to hold onto so far.

There was no avoiding it, he'd probably only last a few more rounds before he was down to absolutely nothing. He could only fight for so much longer. It had been a pretty good run, but now he needed to do the wise thing and give in, before he completely regretted it.

"Well dobe, are you in?" Sasuke grinned smugly, his expression partially obscured by the fan of his cards. Of course, anyone in his position would be entitled to gloating. He looked like he was yet to lose anything.

_"No! No! No! No!"_

"You know it, 'ttebayo!" Naruto responded with gusto, fixing a challenging gaze to the other man.

Sometimes he really dreaded his lack of restraint, not to mention his stubborn, competitive personality that was only exasperated by the presence of his long time friend and rival. He was strewing words together before he could even take the time to comprehend their significance.

That bastard.

However, despite the conviction lacing his words as he spoke them, they didn't hold much of an impact. Most likely due to the blonde's current half-naked, inebriated state.

It wasn't really the ideal way to spent their time off, yet the abrupt, onslaught of rain that had struck Konoha confined members of the rookie nine to stay indoors for the day, with little else to do. Training in such conditions was out of the question, with a possible exception of a few more enthusiastic individuals, namely Lee and Gai, and most teams weren't scheduled to leave on an assigned mission for a few days. Being so familiar with the fast-paced lifestyle of an active ninja, the young Chuunin steadily felt themselves becoming restless and agitated.

In order to the pass the time, Sakura had produced a pack of cards; a suggestion that was met with a series of groans. Naruto, personally, didn't have any objections and found the prospect much more enjoyable than the games he'd play against his own shadow clones in the past. His friends, however, felt that the needed to raise the stakes in order to make each round more engaging.

As none of them were particularly well off for money, and the same sensation of risk couldn't be elicited from using trivial items like matchsticks, it was decided that they would bet the clothes on their body. Admittedly, there were a few who had expressed their disapproval, but the protests appeared to die down when the sheer lack of alternative suggestions became apparent.

Obviously, the bottles of sake that were broken out also played a notable role in loosening up any further opposition, and the rules were agreed upon.

Each player could bet their own clothes, or; if luck had been on their side; ones they had won off of others in previous rounds, in order to avoid stripping further. The game would be a simple five card draw with dealers alternating each turn. Naruto, unfortunately, hadn't been doing well.

He gazed down, observing the dark boxers and necklace, the only articles of clothing he had left, and did his best not to sigh. He needed to steel himself, and not allow his emotions to expose his weakness. Why couldn't he have just folded like the others who drew bad hands? This really wasn't worth the risk. He was barely preserving his modesty as it was. However, the blond had never been one to back down from a challenge. No matter how daunting the odds, or how heavily they were stacked against him, he would persevere without trepidation.

"Alright then, I'll start the bet with... Naruto's jacket!"

_Oh god no._

Naruto's burst of determination was immediately halted. He could barely resist the urge to whimper as he looked up to see Sasuke clutching his precious orange jacket menacingly. _H- He wouldn't dare!_

Their eyes locked in silence as Sasuke dropped the hideous jacket in the middle of their circle with a smirk. Naruto dropped as he suspected that Sasuke was on to his strategy. He was aware that Naruto didn't have anything particularly worthwhile but was only continuing for the sake of pride, and well... It seemed the Uchiha was completely intent on to testing his resolve.

"I'm see you," Sakura responded without hesitation. "If I win, that _thing _is getting burned. Shannaro!"

_Dear god no. Why, Sakura-chan? What did the poor, innocent jacket ever do to you?_ Naruto bemoaned inwardly. His friend sure said some cruel things when she was drunk. She didn't normally act like this at all. It was almost as if the alcohol was affecting the filter that prevented thoughts from simply slipping out into words.

Such a priceless item would not normally be put on the line, by Naruto, particularly when its fate rested largely upon chance. He had been overconfident a few hands prior, not expecting that Sasuke would be able to trump his two pairs. He'd wanted to increase the pot, humiliating Sasuke as much as possible through what he was certain would be a victory. The miscalculation had cost him dearly.

"Well, Naruto?"

"I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed, peeling off his necklace and tossing it into the pile with gusto.

His brow furrowed as he studied the cards desperately, hoping their clustered arrangement hid a subtle pattern or run he hadn't noticed before. However, that did not seem to be the case, no matter how he spun it. Things were looking pretty dire for his faithful jacket. Admittedly, Naruto wasn't the most effective when it came to strategising, and his thought process was already hazy due to the alcohol flowing steadily though his veins. Not to mention he was currently distracted by the adorably flushed, shirtless, and giggling Hyuuga sitting across from him; who, no doubt, would have been mortified by the prospect of such a game if she were sober.

It didn't help that the alcohol was making her a lot more... handsy than usual. Hinata could definitely be deemed an affectionate drunk. Normally, she seemed to struggle to harness the necessary courage just to talk to him. At the moment, however, her head was rested comfortably upon his shoulder, the right side of her body pressed up against his bare flesh. Her soft, fragrant hair tickled against his arm as she studied her own cards, completely oblivious to the mental torture running rampant upon his psyche.

_Focus, damnit!_

She hadn't even hesitated when the strap of her lavender bra slipped from her shoulder blade, exposing the bare flesh right before him. Instead, she deftly ducked it back into place, without even taking her eyes of her cards. Naruto was in an incredibly conflicting emotional state. He didn't know whether he should feel flattered or disturbed by this drastic change in her demeanor.

She too had lost her jacket a few hands back, her undershirt leaving little to the imagination. Otherwise, however, she actually appeared to be faring quit well. She had already been indignantly accused of using the Byakugan on more than one occasion. However, it seemed to be an outcry that resulted more from the frustration of losing, and having to strip, than any genuine suspicion.

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not an idiot. He was aware that Hinata felt deeply for him. Even if he wasn't, the knowledge was certainly be made clear to him right now, first-hand.

He could do without Kiba's loud, incessant mocking every time he noticed their hands accidentally brush when he replaced her cards, or Naruto's gaze lingered in her direction longer than necessary. He didn't feel the gestures were as subtle as Kiba thought they were; his perception probably thrown off by intoxication.

It was obvious that his friends were conspiring against him, they wanted to see him suffer. They didn't just want to beat him at this game, they wanted him to be completely humiliated in the process.

He had absolutely no chance of winning with this hand, that much was obvious. His friends, however, had no clue. Bluffing was his only means of victory. He just needed to make sure his bets were high enough to get his friends to bow out. Simply enough.

"All in," his Adam's apple bobbing slightly as he cleared the saliva from the back of his throat.

This was it. Make or break. Should he lose; a possibility that was looking more and more likely with each passing second; he would be stripped of his sole remaining clothing.

_Shit!_

His plan hadn't worked as he had hoped. Not one person had folded. There hadn't even been a significant break in the flow of the game. No one person had flinched at the bold risk he was taking. Instead they contributed their own spoils to the pot, showing every intention of carrying on.

They were not waiting on him to reveal his hand. There was nowhere left for him to run now. He had lost.

"Jack high," Naruto grumbled, his voice barely audible and immediately drowned out by a gleeful cry.

"Three of a kind! I win!"

"Not likely, I've got a straight."

Silence consumed the room as each party member turned to face the last remaining player. The one who had kept quiet throughout the entire exchange, meticulously waiting to make her move.

"Hinata?" Sakura spoke, prompting her to reveal her hand.

A rather uncharacteristic smile graced Hinata's features as she slowly revealed her cards one at a time. Sasuke smug grin slipped away as he observed the Full House placed before him, trumping his own run. He scoffed and glanced over his shoulder, as if trying to feign apathy. Naruto however, knew better. His friend really thought he had won for a moment there, but was proven wrong. The blond allowed himself a brief smile at the bruising of the overconfident Uchica's ego. This almost made his loss worthwhile.

Well, almost.

"Nicely played, Hyuuga," Sasuke spoke, as he begrudgingly surrendered his shirt. "Looks like you win."

"Which means I get Naruto's boxers!"

Naruto's hands seemed to act of their own accord, as he reflexively covered his lower extremities.

"... I hate this game." The blonde moaned in despair.

"Come on, dobe, one more round. You could win your pants back. You in?"

"You know it, 'ttebayo!"

* * *

A/N: There's some OOC-ness here, I know. I'd like to think that can be excused to an extent though, seeing as most of the characters are more than a bit tipsy. :P

We've hit a couple of milestones with this story since I last updated. So, firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites list. It only just recently surpassed _What Goes Around _as my most favourited story on this site, so thanks very much for that guys! It has also broken the 200 review mark which I am pretty stoked about.

Anyway, I've more or less decided to put this story to rest. It was something I started on a whim three years ago and I've really been scraping the bottom of the barrel with it as of late. So, I figured now is as good of a time as any. My next update will be the last for this series and I hope to have it up soon... But hey, that could mean anything. lol Until then though, please keep the feedback coming. :D

P.S. For those curious; yes, I am working on a new chapter for Secret Lovers. It's currently about three quarters of the way done.


End file.
